Doruto cussin of Naruto
by Doruto
Summary: Storee of Doruto cussin of Naruto. He mus defet Mabara but can he if Bakura useless
1. CHAPPER ON: THY CAL I DORUTO MESTER OFF

The Story of Doruto Cussin of Naruto

CHAPPER ON: THY CAL I DORUTO MESTER OFF TRAVOLING CLOKS

This is teh story of Doruto, long lost cussin off narudo.

"Hi reader, I am Doruto. But do to my hi pitc voic my friend calls me Doreeto"

"This my story of time i fight madaras long lost win brother mabara and wun with my clock traversing powers"

It wus nice dey in leaf village of hidden sand. - AUTHORS NOTE. THIS WERE DORUTO LIVES. IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHERE IT IS LOOK AT MAP OF NARUTOS WORLD.

Suddenly explosen cud be herd.

"WHAT THAT?!" Screamed Doruto losing all are from longs.

"IT WUS ME!" Shrieked Mabara from 400 miles away

"HOW?!" Yeld a villager nearby - AUTHORS NOTE. THIS VILLAGER DOES NOTHING IN THE STORY. WHY WUD U WANT TO NO?

Suddenly Bakura - Sakuras cussin - SCREAMED - AUTHORS NOTE THIS IS NOT BAKURA FROM YUGIOH. THAT IS SPELLED BOKOORA. THIS NEW CHARACTER.

"MY EERS" Yeld Doruto wile he he held his eers with his hands trieing desperitely to cover them wit his hands and fingers

"I HAVE COME TO DESTROY THE HIDDEN VILLAGE IN THE SAND CANYON" Mabara claireified

"NO YOU MUST BE STOPPED" Yeld Doruto again only this tiem wit more seriuslieness like a serius poker player who had gud poker face. like imagine if poker playr wus playng game off poker. that how serius he wus.

It wus at this moment Doruto realized he didn't not have tiem to stop Mabara. So he use power to relocte time to past from present.

Doruto gave himslef one wek to prepair for Mabaras invaison.

ONE WEEK LATER

Suddenly esplosen cud be herd

"WHAT THAT?!" Screamed Doruto losing all senses exept SHOCK

"IT WUS ME!" Shierked Mabara from 500 km away

Suddenly Doruto realized he had been threw this before.

"NO I NEED MORE TIME!" Yeld Doruto

Doruto turned back tiem further this tiem. Now he had a month to prepair. He wud be ready. Liek Tiger Woulds at golf course of lief. Or Barak Obarma at aircraft carryier.

Doruto awoke to relize he had been sleeping for month. Now he wus redy to fight.

Suddenly esplosen wus herd.

Doruto speaking to himself in third person said "I DORUTO WIL PROTCT WIND VILLAGE WITH ALL MY POWER" HE SCREAMED TO NEARBY FOREST

Upon hearing his scream Doruto awakened gurdean tres that only awaken when tru gurdean of forest call.

Mabara incredulously yelled "SO YOU HAVE SUMUNED THE TRES?! I WILL SHOW U POWER OF FLAME"

Mabara pulled out small sticks with little red spots on end. AUTHORS NOTE. IN NINJA WORLD THIS CALLED FIRE STRIEK STIK NINJUTSU

"NO" YELLED DORUTO RELIZING FIER WAS WEEKNESS OF TRES.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA SOON MY NINJUTSU TO SPREAD FIRE THREW SMALL STIKS WILL STOP YOU!"

"I HAVE NO CHOICE" SCREAMED DORUTO RELESING ALL ARE FROM LONGS ONE MORE.

Doruto turned back tiem by one year. Now the tres were safe again.

AUTHORS NOTE: I HAVE BEEN USING THE SAURAS. IT HELPS WITH BORING NON SMART PEOPLE WORDS. HATERS TOO STUPED TO UNDER STAND BEEN WARMED.

ALSO 500KM = 400 MILES. SO U HATERS FROM US AND SCHOOL CAN SHOVE IT.


	2. CHAPPER TOO: TIEM TO PREPAIR

CHAPPER TOO: TIEM TO PREPAIR

Doruto awoke to sea he had turn back tiem by year. Villagers suronded him and clapped at him for his grate deid.

"WE LOVE YOU DORUTO" THEY SHOUTED AS ONE MIND

Little did they know about Doruto's secret dark seid. That let him change teh precent in waze that would change futur.

Doruto luked around and relized he had tiem to prepair no. As villagers left for daily worship at altair of doruto he new he must be redy to fight. FIGHT LIEK A BEAR FIGHTS TIEGR WHEN THEY HUNGRAY FOR SMALL CAT.

Doruto begun trayneng deyly. As trayneng went on villagres caim to give Doruto praise for his wurk.

"WELL DONE DORUTO" THEY ALL SADE IN ONE

Doruto remememember that Villagers luv him for how grate he is.

"NOW I AM READY TO FIGHT DORUTO PROCLAIMED" DORUTO YELD IN THIRD PERSON - AUTHORS NOTE. DORUTO MUST PROCLAIM WHO HE IS OR VILLAGRES MITE FORGET THEY LUV HIM.

Doruto left on long jurney to stop Mabara.

"FRIST I MUST GATHER FRIENDS WHO WILL ADE ME IN FIGHT" DORUTO PROCLAIMD LIKE A MAN REDY TO WALK 500 MILES AUTHORS NOTE: PROCLAIMRS JOKE. IF YOU DO NOT GET IT LISTEN TO 90S SONGS HATERS.

Doruto went and got frends.

"MY FRENDS. THANK U FR JOIN ME. NOSKE. BAKURA AND BLAARA, CUSSIN OF GARRA"

"NOW WE GO TO JURNEY TO STOP MABARA BEFORE MABARA CAN BECOME MABARA OF PROPHECY THAT MABARA OF PROPHECY HAD FORTOLD IN FUTUR OF LAND" EXLAIMED Doruto


	3. CHAPPER THRI: DORUTO MUST GO TO MT ZOOM

CHAPPER THRI: DORUTO MUST GO TO MT ZOOM

It wus nice day in village of gravel. Doruto wus rest in big bed. Surrond by blankets. AUTHORS NOTE - THESE BLANKETS KEEP DORUTO SAFE FROM SLEEP CLOK TRAVERSING.

Doruto suddenly woke wen he herd noiesis.

"NOSKE" He yeld!

"DORUTO" Noske yeld back from 2 doors away

"WE MUST GO TO MT ZOOM. IT ONLY WAY WE CAN STOP WHAT IS TO BECOME OF THE FUTURE BY GOING FROM NOW WHICH IS PRECENT TO THE FUTUR WHICH IS NOT YET HAPPEN"

Noske nod. Doruto cod tel Noske nod with his ability to sense affirmation.

"WHY WE NOT FITE MABARA YET?" BAKURA YELD USELESSLY.

It was then Doruto relize that Bakura useless.

"WHY U HER?" DORUTE SCREMED AT BAKURA

"TO FITE MABARA AS IS REQUIRE RIET OF PASIGE FOR ALL WUEMEN OF EXPOSED WIND VILLAGE"

Doruto nod, relizing she was RIET. But still knowing she was useless.

"DORUTO SHALL GO FORTH TO MT ZOOM" YELD DORUTO CONFIDENTIALITYLY.

Noske, knowing Doruto was being secretive about were they wus go staid quiet.

And so they go to MT ZOOM to lern how to fite Mabara and conquer Mabara to destroy Mabara before Mabara become Mabara.

Before they get MT ZOOM to lern how fite Mabara they stop to ponder wut it relly men to fite Mabara.

They camp for the nite at front gaet of secret storm village.

"I wunder if we can bet Mabara" Doruto yeld in agony

"I dun know" Bakura said uselessly

"I agre" said Sock Gree who then left immedley and never ruturn

It wus next dae befre they left agan.

Doruto relize he cud traverse clock to get to Mt Zoom fast. But then refus wen he relize it would devalyoue journey.

Suddenly esplosen wus herd.

"IT WUS ME" YELD MABARA FROM 40,000 LEEGES AWAY AUTHORS NOTE - THIS IS A JOKE ABOT 40,000 LEEGES UNDER SEE. LERN TO READ H8RS


	4. CHATPER 4: FAREWELL MT ZOOM

CHATPER 4: FAREWELL MT ZOOM

It was dae after Doruto, friends, and useless Bakura left Mt Zoom.

"That was grate" Bakura commented

"You are useless" Noske responded

Doruto remained silent but agreed verbally "Yes she useless"

Doruto relized he wus hungry. "Lets get food in town of concealed river" AUTHORS NOTE - CONCEALED MEAN HIDDEN

Doruto went to local restor ront. "I WANT ONE OF EVERYTHING" Doruto scremed at waitress. Then he relize that useless Bakura wus waitress and did not fel guilt for yelding at her.

After for hours pass Doruto finally get frist meal from shef.

Doruto relize he was folish to trust useless Bakura cus she didn't not not know how food delivry wurk.

"THIS TERRIBLE" Doruto yeld as he began throw sharp metal hoops al arond.

Shef was kil in Dorutos rage.

"IF THIS FOOD FIT FOR ME THEN MABARA ALREDY WUN" Doruto scremed at top of longs.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA" MABARA SCREM FROM OCEAN AWAY

"IT WUS ME WHO PAY SHEF TO MAEK BAD FOD" MABARA YELD

"It was Mabara!" Bakura said uselessly

"We know it was Mabara!" Shot villagers in unison sick of Bakuras uselessness

"I DON'T HAVE ENUF TIEM!" DORUTO SHOTED

Doruto then turn back tiem by 1 year.

"WE ARE SAFE ONCE MORE DORUTO" The villagers yeld in unison.

"NOW I DORUTO HAVE ENUF TIEM TO BECOME STRONGER DORUTO TO CONQUER MT ZOOM ONCE AND FOUR AL" DORUTO EXCLAIMED - AUTHORS NOTE: EXCLAIMED IS ANAGRAM FOR EXPLAINED

Doruto get friends. But this tiem he leaf out useless Bakura, but she follow anyways.


	5. CHAPR 5: WELCOME TO SECRET TRAIN

CHAPR 5: WELCOME TO SECRET TRAIN

Doruto on wae to Mt Zoom relize he could get ther fastyer. By take secret train rote only relateds of sokage cud ride.

"NOSKE, BLAARA, USELESS BAKURA" Doruto yeld. TO THE TRAIN he thoght.

NOSKE AND BLAARA SENSE WHERE DORUTO WANT THEM GO. USELESS BAKURA FEL DON STAIRS INTO TRANE STATEION AND GOT THERE ANYWAY.

"FRIENDS WE MUST GO FORTH TO MT ZOOM. THE MT ZOOM FO DESTINY FORTOLD BY ME THE TRAVERSER OF CLOK BASED DESTINY. I DORUTO PROCLAIMED" DORUTO PROCLAIMED

While on train friends and useless Bakura tak.

"Why we go to Mt Zoom?" Bakrua asked uselessly.

"WE GO TO DEFET MABARA" MABARA SAID SUDDENLY

SUDDENLY ESPLOSEN WUS HERD AT CITY FO SHRODED CAVES.

"WE MUST GO BACK TO THE VILLAGE" DORUTO YELD

Durotu relize Trane go too fast to get of safe. So he thro useless Bakura off to cushin fal.

When Doruto get bak to village he relize village completely saef.

"MABARA MUST HAVE USE BOOMBOX TO MAKE BOOM NOISE!" Bakura exclaimed in useless tone.

"SHE IS NOT RIET BUT CLOSE TO RIET. HOWEVER SHE IS USELESS" MABARA YELD.

"IT MUST HAVE BEEN A BOOMJUTSU!" DORUTO EXCLAIMED

"THEN THAT MEENS THAT MABARA HAS LERNED HOW TO USE TIEM TRAVERSENING" NOSKE DEDUCTED

"If thats true then Mabara must have payed shef that maek bad fod!" Bakura uselessly stated.

"Yes useless Bakura we al new that alredy" Doruto stated in frustrayshon over how useless Bakura is.

"THEN IT IS SETTLED. WE SHALL HAVE A RACE TO THE GAET OF THE TOWN" MABARA YELD

Doruto relize he already wun race as he was at gaet but Mabara was 400 miles away!

Doruto decided today was to exiting. So he take nap.


	6. CHPTER 6: MT ZOOM WE GO TO YOU NOW

CHPTER 6: MT ZOOM WE GO TO YOU NOW

Doruto waked up the next week.

"MABARA MUST BE STOP" DORUTO YELD

"YES" MABARA AGRED silently to himself in his fortress of lonliness AUTHORS NOTE - THIS IS NOT THE FORTRESS OF SALTITUDE. I DONT NO Y U WUD WANT TO LIVE IN FORT MADE OF SALT LIKE SUPPERMAN. STOP BEEING SALTY H8RS

"WE MUST GO TO THE PLACE THAT THE FITE SHAL BE" DORUTO PROCLAIMED IN AN EXCLAMATIONARILLY WAY

"YES" BAKURA SCREMED AT WALL WHICH DID NOT RESPOND. EVEN WALLS FEL SHE USELESS. Bakura was in house on other side of town. This house was nice house with nice garden. Too nice for useless Bakura so it burn down before she leaf for jurney.

Noske shoughed up with determined luk.

"DORUTO" Noske sayed "WE MUST GO TO MT ZOOM" he claireified "IT IS THERE WE SHAL FITE MABARA" he restate

"HE NO THAT ALRED" Useless Bakura intrupt "NOW WHO USELESS?" Bakura ask

"YOU ARE" Villagers Doruto and Noske said in Unison in return

They go to Mt Zoom.

"Finly we haf arrifed" Doruto sayed.

When Doruto tri to sit down he fal threough hallow gram

"THIS NOT MT ZOOM" DORUTO SCREMED USING AL ARE FROM LONGS

"THIS IS VILLAGE OF SECRET TREES" Bakura said!

"WAIT THAT TRUE. THAT STATEMENT NOT USELESS!" Doruto relize that Bakura was acully MABARA!

"IT WUS ME!" MABARA YELD FROM 400 MILES AWAY

"OF COARSE" YELD NOSKE

"What going on?" Bakura said uselessly

"SHUT UP" AL VILLAGRS NOSKE MABARA AND DORUTO SAYED IN UNISON

Doruto go to Mt Zoom


	7. CHAPPR 7: MT ZOOM IS WER WE ARE

CHAPPR 7: MT ZOOM IS WER WE ARE

Doruto finly at Mt Zoom

"Finly we ar her" Doruto said

"Yes" Noske echoed

"This mt Zoom?" Bakura asked

"NO, THIS HILL SLOW" Mountain respond moking Bakura for being useless

"Doruto summon all streng to kick montan in tow" Doruto say to himself

Suddenly montan wus split in tow halfs.

"NO THE WAY FORWARD IS CLEER" Doruto sayed.

"Lets go home" Noske continued

"AGRED" sayed Doruto.

Once they wus home Doruto go to restor ront cus he wus hungry.

"ILL ORDER ONE OF AL ITEM" Doruto yeld at dish washer

"I wan Ramen" Bakura ordered.

"WE ONLY SEL ENCHILADAS" DISH WASHER YELD AT BAKURA.

"Sorry she useless" Noske exclaimed to Dish washer

Tow hours later fod arive for Doruto.

"THIS TASTE TERIBLE" DORUTO SCREM

"IS THIS WORK OF MABARA?!" MABARA YELD

"NO" Dishwasher SCREM

"I AM MABARA" DISHWASHER SCREM

DISHWASHER THROW CIRCL POINT METAL AT DORUTO IMPALENING HIM THREOUGH HERT.

"DORUTO IS DED!" NOSKE WHINED

SUDDENLY DORUTO STOOD UP!

"Through my powr of self resection I can heal all woonds" Doruto exclaimed!

BEEM OF LITE SHOT FROM DORUTOS FACE INTO DISHWASHER

"REPENT FOR U SINS HEATHEN" DORUTO YELD

DISHWASHER ESPLODED RESTOREENG MT ZOOM TO ORIGINAL STATE.

"MT ZOOM MUST HAVE BEEN DESTROY BY MABARA" NOSKE EXCLAIMED

"Yes that is why when dishwasher espeloded it wus restore" Dorute claireified


	8. CHAPTER 8: BRITE BALAD OF BEGRUDGLY BOOT

CHAPTER 8: BRITE BALAD OF BEGRUDGLY BOOTLESS BAKURA

It wus Mundae mornoing.

Doruto awoke to relize he safe restor ront when he destroy dishwasher Mabara.

"I truly have done a grate deed on this the day of Mundae the day of Doruto al hail Doruto" Doruto said to his flock of villagers

"AL HAIL" they responded in one voice

"AL..." Bakura uselessly began to say

"SHUT UP" Villagers screm at Bakura in unison.

Bakura began cri. Cri so terrible sound birds drop ded from ski.

"WE SHUD GO" DORUTO SCREMED AT VILLAGERS POINTING TOWARDS MT ZOOM

Villagrs, Noske and Doruto al leve at onc whyel Bakura cri.

Hours pass and entire village make it to Mt Zoom - AUTHORS NOTE YES ENTIRE VILLAGE. BUILDINGS CANT STAND BAKURA CRI EETHER AND LEEV.

"We must defet Mabara" Noske sayed while weeping into meeror of himself due to his crippling fere of meerors

"YES WE MUST" DORUTO SCREMED AT NOSKES FACE

Suddenly a portal open.

"I HAVE OPEN PORTAL TO LAND OF MABARA" Doruto exclaimed to the villagres.

"We go fite Mabara now!" Weeped Noske

"I JOIN YOU" Bakura said in useless fashion

Doruto open new portal and send Bakura back to holes in ground where village was til her cri maek them leve.

"THROUGH PORTAL NOSKE" DORUTO SCREMED AT NOSKES FACE

They went threough portal.

Next day they woken.

PORTAL WAS ACULLY TO MT ZOOM 5000 YER AGO.

A strange man was standing there

"I AM THE SAGE OF THE 36 PATHS" HE EXCLAIMED

"THE SAGE OF LEGEND WHO ONCE MULTIPLIED HIMSELF 6 TIMES?" Doruto asked - AUTHORS NOTE 6 TIMES 6 IS 36. IF YOU DO NOT NO THIS GO DO MATH CLASS.


	9. CHARTPRE 9: SAGE OF 36 PATHS

CHARTPRE 9: SAGE OF 36 PATHS

"U SAGE OF 36 PATHS?!" DORUTO SCREMED IN DISCBEELEF

"YES" SAGE RESPOND

"THEN U HAVE POWER I NED" DORUTO SAY

Doruto then grab sage of 36 paths and consume him. Making Doruto sage of 72 paths. AUTHORS NOTE 36 TIEMS 2 IS 72

Doruto open new portal and go threough portal. Doruto return to Mt Zoom

"I AM NEW SAGE OF CLOK TRAVERS" DORUTO SCREMED TO WORLD

Doruto see Noske still cri becus now he surrond by meerors becus Mabara threough them.

"Were town?" Doruto ask Noske seaing that town no long thar.

"IT GO BACK" NOSKE WEEEP

"THEN WE MUST TO" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FACE

Doruto and Noske go back town

"WELCOME HOME DORUTO" VILLAGRES SCREM AS ONE.

"WE YOUSE BAKURA AS DOOR STOP FOR VILLAGE GAET NO" VILLAGRES SCREM

"But gaet clouse!" Doruto respond

"SHE USELESS" VILLAGERS SCREM

"YES SHE USELESS" DORUTO SCREM BACK

SUDDENLY ESPLOSEN WUS HERD

"IT WUS ME" MABARA YELD

"NOSKE WERE R U?!" DORUTO SCREM

Doruto did not relize that Noske wus in howse of meerors that Mabara open in village.

"MEERORS HERTING ME" NOSKE YELD IN PAYEN

"NO" DORUTO SCREM

"I SAEV HIM!" BAKURA YELD

Bakura braek meerors in howse of meerors.

"NO BAKURA NWO U HAVE 14 YERS OF BAD LUK" NOSKE SAYED IN HOREOR

"WHAT DIFRENT?" MABARA YELD

"NOTHING SHE USELESS" DORUTO SCREM BACK WHYEL LAFFING

Doruto laf so hard esplosen dameg wus revers.

"WE HAF WUN THE DAY?" DORUTO EXCLAIMED AUTHORS NOTE EXCLAIM MEEN EXPLAIN H8RS FRUM SCHUL SHUD STOP SAYEING IT NOT


	10. CHAPPER 10: MT ZOOM KEY

CHAPPER 10: MT ZOOM KEY

"WE MUST GO MT ZOOM" DORUTO EXCLAIMED

"IT HAF KEY TO DEFET MABARA" DORUTO CLARIFIED WHYEL YELDING

"IT GOOD IDEYA" VILLAGRES RESPOND AT ONE

Villagres go to alter of Doruto for daeli wurship

Doruto get friends and useless Bakura

"WE GO TO MT ZOOM" DORUTO EXCLAIMED

Doruto open portal to Mt Zoom

Evereeone go threough portal

AT MT ZOOM DORUTO EAT MT ZOOM TO GAIN POWER OF MT ZOOM

"I AM NOW SAGE OF 72 ZOOM PATH" DORUTO YELD

DORUTO YOUSE MT ZOOM JUTSU TO MAEK MT ZOOM LUK LIEK MT ZOOM BEFOR MT ZOOM WUS CONSUME BY DORUTO FOR POWER OF MT ZOOM TO MAEK DORUTO SAGE OF 72 ZOOM PATH.

"NOW MABARA WILL THYNK MT ZOOM STIL HER" DORUTO YELD

"MT ZOOM NO SOREC OF MY POWER GOEN" MABARA CREI OUT IN PAYEN.

SUDDENLY MABARA FEL SO MUCH PAYEN HE BECOM NUM CUSSIN OF PAYEN AUTHORS NOTE PAYEN IS ACULLY NAGATO

"I HAF RETURN I AM NUM TRU MASTER OF AL PAYEN" NUM YELD FROM 400 MILES AWAY

"NO NOT NUM HE ONE DESTROY VILAGE FO OBSCEURE LAVA" DORUTO YELD

NOSKE NEW WUT HE MUST DO

NOSKE YOUSE POWER OF GUGIHA CLAN

"THAT TO LAYET" NUM YELD

"I NED MOER TIEM" DORUTO SCREM

Doruto traverse clok by 1 yer

Village and Mt Zoom wer safe for now.

"U HAEV NOT WUN" NUM YELD

"NEETHER HAF U!" DORUTO SCREM BACK

"I WIL NOT ALOW THIS!" MABARA SCREMED


	11. CHAPPER 11: MT ZOOM GOEN FOUREVR

CHAPPER 11: MT ZOOM GOEN FOUREVR

"MT ZOOM DESTROY BY MABARA" DORUTO EXCLAIMED AND PROCLAIM TO VILLAGRES

"BUT I HAF DESTROY MABARA ONE AN FOUR AL" DORUTO CLAIREIFIED

"AL HAIL DORUTO" VILLAGERS CRI OUT IN ALL SENSES INCLUDE JOY

"I HAF COME TO TOLK YOU TO DEF" NUM SAYED ALOD FROM 200 MILES AWAY

"NUM GET CLOES" DORUTO EXCLAIMED

"WE HAF TOO STOP HE" DORUTO CLAIREIFIED

"I WIL THREOUGH BAKURA AT HIM TO SLOW HIM IN THIS HIS MOMNT OF MUVEMINT" DORUTO SAYED

Doruto threough Bakura like bear threoughs giant sallmen that to big to eat but to smal to not eat. Liek if 5 sallmen join to make 1 sallmen.

BUT BAKURA SO USELESS EVEN ARE REFOOS TO LIF HER AN SHE FAL

"WHY YOU SO USELESS?" DORUTO SCREM AT BAKURA

"I HELP" SCREM NOSKE

NOSKE YOUSE HIDEN I'S TOO CONFOOSE NUM

"I CONFOOSE" NUM SAYED

"WE HAF TIEM BUT NOT ENOGH" DORUTO YELD

DORUTO TRAVERS CLOK TO GO BACK BY 1 YER TO STOP NUM

Doruto relize he saef town again.

"AL HAIL DORUTO" VILLAGRES PROCLAIM TO SELLEBRAIT DORUTOS WIN

SUDDENLY ESPLOSEN WUS HERD

"NO IT CANT NOT BE" DORUTO SCREM LOSING ALL ARE FROM LONGS

"IT WUS ME" SAYED MABARA

"NO IT WUS ME" YELD NUM

DORUTO RELIZE IT WUS ACULLY A TRAP FOUR BOT MABARA AND NUM ACULLY SONDED LIEK TOWBUTO THE HALF BORTHER OF KABUTO ONLY INSTEAD OF SNAEK HE WUS GEKO.


	12. CHAYPER 12: TRYTOHELP TRY TO HARD

CHAYPER 12: TRYTOHELP TRY TO HARD

Doruto wus hapy that Towbuto had ben defet so he cud fite with Num an Mabara.

Doruto woken to sea that Bakura had anowncemint.

"DORUTO I HEAR TO INTRODUCE MY BROTHER" BAKURA SCREM WHYEL SWEL WIT PREYEDE

"HE HIS NAME IS TRYTOHELP" BAKURA SCREM

"HELLO I TRYTOHELP" TRYTOHELP SAYED TO INTRODUCE HIMSLEF

"NO Y THER TO OF YU? WHAT HAF DONE TO DESREV THIS?" DORUTO CRI OUT INTO DARKNESS OF AFTRENON

"I HER TO DEFET PAYEN" TRYTOHELP SAYED

"YOU STUPED TRYTOHELP PAYEN DED" DORUTO CLAIRIFIED LODLY IN INCH FROM TRYTOHELP FACE

"YOU USELESS LIKE BAKURA" DORUTO SAY

"NOT POSSIBLE" NOSKE SCREMED

"YOU QWESTEON ME?" DORUTO PROCLAIMED WHILE THREOUGHING MEEROR AT NOSKE

"I SORRY" NOSKE WEPT

Doruto hand shoos to Trytohelp

"YOU SO USELESS SHOO RAK ONLY THING YOU DO" DORUTO PROCLAIMED

"BUT HE MY BROTHER" BAKURA WEPT

"NO HE USELESS LIKE HOSE CONSAYKO IN BOLING TERNAMENT" DORUTO CLAIREIFIED

Noske nod. AUTHORS NOTE NOSKE IN SAME ROOM AS DORUTO SO DORUTO NOT NEED SENSE AFFIRMATION

"WE GO TO DEFET NUM STUPED TRYTOHELP" DORUTO CONTINU

"IF YOU FOLLOW YOU GET HURT" DORUTO WARMED HIM

"WE GO TO MT LEAF NOW"

Doruto get friends. USELESS BAKURA AND TRYTOHELP FOLOW.

"YOU ACULLY HAF NEW NAEM NOW. YOU STUPED" DORUTO EXCLAIMED

"NO I TRYTOHELP" SAYED STUPED


	13. CHAPRER 13: MT LEAF CRATURR

CHAPRER 13: MT LEAF CRATURR

Doruto wen to Mt Leaf but wus shocked to sea it aculy cratur now!

"Wut hapin her?" Doruto ask

"I dont not no" Stuped sayed

"Then yu useless liek Bakura" Doruto exclaimed

"There watur in cratur!" Noske sayed

Doruto sea watur in cratur

Noske woked to watur and sead himslef in refect. Noske beganed weeping

"WATUR JUST MEEROR" NOSKE SCREMED WHYEL CRI

"CRATUR CREEATE BY MABARA!" Doruto exclaimed

"I no wut do!" sayed Stuped

Stuped tri swam in watur but droun.

"Wow he useless liek Bakura" Doruto sayed

"y yu no hlep he swam?" Bakura ask whyel cri

"if I hlep how he lern?" Doruto sayed

SUDDENLY STUPED BODY ESPLODES

"WUS HE BOM?" Doruto ask

Smoak surrond esplosen and suddenly cleer

"NO IT WUS ME" Mabara sayed

"I KNEW BAKURA TOO USELESS TO HAF BORTHER!" Doruto exclaimed

Doruto acully new he wus Mabara hole tiem he jus wan giev Mabara sense of false seacureity breeech.

"NOSKE I NED HLEP" Doruto exclaimed but Noske wus stil cri at he refect in watur wich wus aculy big meeror

"IT TO LAYET" Mabara respond

SUDDENLY ARO SHUT MABARA

"I HAF SAEF DAE" Exclaimed Doruto reveling he youse aro jutsu to shut Mabara

Mabara esplode revel he aculy a hallow gram

Suddenly esplosen wus herd

"MT ZOOM IS ATAC" Doruto exclaimed

"WE GO TO MT ZOOM?" Noske sayed whyel stil cri into watur

"I hungry let go restor ront frist" Doruto sayed


	14. CHSPTRE 14: RESTOR RONT OF DOOM

CHSPTRE 14: RESTOR RONT OF DOOM

Doruto get ot restor ront

"I WAN ONE OF EVEREETHING" Doruto exclaimed lodly to manger

"Yes" manger respond

After sevrel hor fod ariv

"THIS LUK GUD" Doruto sayed to manger

"THIS LUK GUD" Bakura agred

"YOU USELESS" Doruto respond

"YES IT VAREE GUD" Manger respond dieaboleiceally

Doruto sense that manger wus aculy MABARA but shroded as NUM!

"I SEA THREOUGH DISSKIES NUMBARA" Doruto sayed AUTHORS NOTE Numbara result of Mabara fusening wit Num to be Numbara

Doruto threough playet of fud at Numbara cousing playet to esplode

"I new playet wus bom" Doruto exclaimed

"Bakura liek fud so I had to lai tarp" Doruto claireified

"YU WUN TODAE DORUTO BUT NOT AL DAES" Numbara exclaimed whyel run

SUDDENLY ESPLOSEN WUS HERD

"NO NUM AN MABARA SPLET IN TOW AND COUSED ESPLOSEN VILLAGRES IN DANGUR" Doruto exclaimed in dye-er toun.

Doruto sumon he armee of angles to fite Mabara an Num

Doruto go to altair of Doruto to saef altair of Doruto so altair of Doruto not be destroy leeveing villagres wit out altair of Doruto to prae at altair of Doruto.

"ALTAIR OF DORUTO SAEFED BY I DORUTO" DORUTO EXCLAIMED

Angles continu fite Mabara an Num

Doruto sumon power of 700 taeled best wich he hided from villagres to protec villagres from 700 taeled best AUTHORS NOTE 72 TIMES 5 IS 700 WICH IS WHY DORUTO SAGE OF 72 PATH IS 5 TIEMS MROE STRONG

Doruto new he must fite for gud of villagres no.


	15. CHAOER 15: TODAE IS GUD DAE TO DAI

CHAOER 15: TODAE IS GUD DAE TO DAI

Doruto woken to sea that fud delivr to he by Bakura

"I BREENG VICTOREE FUD FOR YU DORUTO" Bakura sayed

"THIS FUD LUK LIEK TRASH YOU USELESS" Doruto respond

Bakura had aculy gotted fud from trash becus restor ront burnded doun when manger esploded

Doruto sumon meel for himslef to sellebrait defet Num.

"NUM WUS DEFET" Doruto sayed

"But Mabara eckscayped" Doruto claireified

"WE GO FIND?" Bakura asked

"NO NO TODAE YU USELESS" Doruto respond

"SHE USELESS" All villagres sayed as on from otsiede

Doruto remememememember tiem he defet towbuto.

"That grate" Doruto sayed

"Yes it wus" Bakura respond

"YU ROOENED IT" Doruto respond

"YU USELESS" DORUTO CLAREIFIED IN ANGREE VOIC

"I sad noske esploded when Num threough meeror maeid of bom at he" Bakura sayed

"Y IT NOT YU?" Doruto exclaimed

Suddenly Doruto remememememember he can youse Edough Tensay to resect Noske

Doruto yoused Edough Tensay

"I LIEF" Noske sayed

"Y USELESS BAKURA HER?" Noske ask wen he he sead Bakura

With Noske lief agaen Doruto decide to go to Mt Zoom wich wus now Mt Leaf

"WE GO TO MT LEAF" Doruto sayed secretely

Noske nod an Doruto teleprot the grewop to Mt Leaf

"WE HAF COEM TO FITE MABARA" Doruto sayed

"MABARA NO HEER" Mt Leaf respond

WHAT DORUTO DIDNT NOT NO WUS MT LEAF WUS ACULY MT ZOOM WICH WUS ACULY MABARA!


	16. CHAPPER 16: DORUTO HIDEN POWR

CHAPPER 16: DORUTO HIDEN POWR

Doruto woken to sea that villagres com to giev he daelee praeise

"WE LOV DORUTO" villages sayed as on

"MT LEAF WUS DEFET" DORUTO EXCLAIMED

"IT GUD DAE TO B VILLAEGRS OF DORUTO" Doruto exclaimed to villagrs as villagres agred as onen

"HOW U DEFET MT LEAF?" A CLOKED MAN HOO LUKED LIEK MABARA BUT WUS NOT ACULLY MABARA ASK

"U WUD NO MABARA!" DORUTO SCREMED

"HOW U NO IT ME?" MABARA DEMAND

"BECUS MT LEAF NOT DEFET I MEERALLY TRIECKD YU!" DORUTO RESPOND

"I HELP!" BAKURA SAYED

Bakura punch Mabara so hard he esploded

DORUTO SUDDENLY WOKEN

"I HAF TERBLE DREEM" Doruto sayed

"BAKURA DO SUMTHEENG GUD" Doruto sayed whyel weep

"IT OK, BAKURA USELESS" Noske sayed to tri to stop Doruto cri

But Noske didnt not relize Doruto aculy faek cri to lewer Num out of hiyd.

Num tri to atac but Doruto threough giant idull of Doruto threough he chest kelleeng Num.

"I HAF DEFET NUM" Doruto sayed

Bakura suddenly show up

"OH GUD YU STIL USELESS" Doruto sayed as Bakura ariv layet

"Yes she useless" Noske agred

Doruto then consume Num bodee to gaien power of Num

Now Doruto can cause esplosens from miles away

Next day Doruto go to restor ront for fud

"I WANT ONE OF EVEREETHEN" Doruto screm at wayetir

"YES SIRE" Wayetir respond to royalness of Doruto

AUTHORS NOTE FOR DEFET NUM DORUTO NOW KING OF SEACRIT VILLAGE OF CLOUD

Hors go biye and suddenly fud ariv

Doruto ayet fud

"THIS TERBLE" Doruto screm

"IT BEST SHEF CAN DO" wayetir respond

Shef walk out of fud room

SHEF WAS ACULLY MABARA

"I HAF POYSEN FUD" MABARA DELCAIRED

"I NEW YU WUD POYSEN FUD SO I TOK ANTITOED" DORUTO RESPOND ANGREELEE

Doruto punch Mabara so hard he go fli 400 miles away.

SUDDENLY ESPLOSEN WUS HERD

"IT WUS STIL ME" MABARA YELD

Doruto respond wit own esplosen but he not lern contrl powr yet so he blowed up Bakuras howse.


	17. CHAPTER 17: DORUTO WROST NIETMAIR

CHAPTER 17: DORUTO WROST NIETMAIR

AUTHORS NOTE: I BACK IN SCHUL. THIS CHAPER I FORGET POST LAST WEK. I HAF MOR AFTER HOMEWURK

Doruto woken to sea that villagres had runded away from Doruto as he stil cud not control new power.

"WHY VILLAERS GO?" Doruto scremed

"BECUS U SLEP ESPLODED VILLAG" Noske respond

"NO CANT BE TRU" DORUTO SCREM

"WAYET U NO CALL BAKURA USELESS" Doruto sayed

"Wut u meen?" Noske aksed

"ONLY REEL NOSKE NO WUT I MEEN!" Doruto suddenly esploded Noske reveling it wus MABARA!

"U ESPLODED UP VILLAGE!" Doruto exclaimed!

"NO THAT WUS U!" Mabara respond

"WUT GO ON?" Noske ask

"I NO …" Bakura strat to sayed

"SHUT UP U USELESS" Villagres respond

SUDDENLY 14 ESPLOSENS WUS HERD

"IT WUS US!" YELD UNNOUN ESPLOSEN MAIKERS

"WUT?!" MABARA ASK

"WE AIR 14 IMMOTALS!" THEY SAYED AS ONE

Suddenly more esplosens wus herd

"MY HOWSE" Bakura yeld

"BEST TING TO HAPEN TO HOWSE" Doruto yeld back in responding

"MABARA WE MUST WERK AS TEEM" Noske sayed

"YES THA" Mabara strat to sayed

SUDDENLY MABARA ESPLODED

"WE HAF DEFET MABARA!" 14 IMMORALS YELD

"NOW WE MABARA!" 14 IMMOTASL CLAIRIEFIED

The 14 Mabaras surrond Doruto

"NO I DON HAF ENOGH TIEM" Doruto sayed

Doruto tri traverse clok but suddenly esplosen wus herd

"NO U BLOWED UP MY CLOK" Doruto screm yousing al emotions

"YES WE DEFET DORUTO" 14 IMMORAL YELD

Doruto new he wus almot defet

14 Immorals strated esplodeding Doruto

"NO I MUST YOUSE SPESHIAL POWER" Doruto sayed

Doruto relizing he did not not haf enogh tiem pul ot his gun

Doruto strat shuting Mabaras

"THIS GUN JUTSU" Doruto yeld

Doruto shut al 14 Mabaras an they esploded

After they esplode Mabaras pul ot ther guns

Doruto an Mabaras strated shuting evereeone

14 HORS LAYETER

"I HAF DEFET MABARA" Doruto sayed

"NOW I SELLEBRAITE BY GO TO RESTOR RONT" Doruto exclaimed

Doruto get friends

Wen Doruto ariv at restor ront he sit

"WAYETER I WAN ONE OF EVEREETHNEG" Doruto clairifeied

"YES DORUTO" Bakura respond

"Y U WERK HEER NOW? U USELESS!" Doruto screm

"I GO GET FUD" Bakura respond

4 HORS LAYETER

"Y FUD NOT HEER YET?" Doruto ask

"I FORGOT SHEF DED" Bakura respond

"U USELESS!" Doruto sayed

SUDDENLY MABARA RESECT HIMSLEF

"SHE SO USELESS I RESECT ME" Mabara sayed befor runding awai

"Y U SO USELESS BAKURA?!" DORUTO SCREM IN BAKURAS FAYCE

"We must prepair for new fite Mabara" Noske sayed

Doruto enrayaged at Bakura resect STUPED

"I LIEF" STUPED SAYED

"U LIEF?!" BAKURA SAYED

Doruto esploded STUPED

"THAT FOR BE USELESS BAKURA" Doruto sayed befor go houm to sellebraite victor


	18. CHRAPTER 18: DORUTO GO MT BOOM

CHRAPTER 18: DORUTO GO MT BOOM

"NOSKE" DORUTO YELD

"WUT" NOSKE SAYED BACK

"NOS.."BAKURA TRIYED SAY BUT GOT CUTTED OF

"SHUT UP USELESS" DORUTO YELD AT BAKURA

"NOSKE WE MUST GO TO MT BOOM. IT HAF SEACRIT TAHT WILL SHOUGH US WAI TO MT ZOOM" DORUTO YELD PROCLAIMIANTISHLY

"BUT FRIST I HAF TO PUT AWAI WEPON" Doruto sayed sadelly

Doruto put gun awai

"Y DORUTO? DONT U NOT NEED GUN TO DEFET MABARA FROM MABARA IF MABARA TOO HAF GUN" NOSKE ACSED DORUTO

"NO I CANTNOT HAF IT. KYLE FROM SCHUL TOLDED ON ME AN NO TEECHER SAYED I CANNTOT HAF" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO DESEYEDED IT WUS TIEM TO GO TO MT BOOM

ON WAI TO MT BOOM SUDDENLY ESPLOSEN WUS HERD

"I HAF DEFET MT BOOM" MABARA YELD FROM 400 MIEL AWAI

"NO! MT BOOM WUS WERE MT ZOOM POUGHER WUS" BAKURA YELD

"SHE RIGHT" SAYED NOSKE

SUDDENLY BAKURA AND NOSKE ESPLODED AND WEN SMOACKE CLEER IT WUS…MABARA!

"I NEW IT WUS U. BAKURA SAYED USEFUL THING AND NOSKE AGRED? U EZ TO SEA THREOUGH" DORUTO TELDED MABARA

"DORUTO I HAF COEM TO PRO POWSE ALL LYEENSE" MABARA SAYED

"Y?!" DORUTO SCREM FROM TOP OF LONGS

"MAI ENEMEES HAF RERUN FROM GRAYEV" MABARA SAYED

"WHO?" NOSKE ACSED MABARA

"BLOBOOYA AN ROBEETO" MABARA SAYED

SUDDENLY MABARA ESPLODED

"I HAF DEFET MABARA" BAKURA SAYED

"YU USELESS BAKURA" DORUTO SCREM IN BAKURA FAYCE

DORUTO ARRIEV AT MT BOOM

"WE HAF ARRIEV" DORUTO EXCLAIMED

"WERE MT BOOM?" DORUTO ACSED

"MABARA MUST HAF DEFET MT BOOM AND ESPLODED IT" DORUTO EXCLAIMED

"YES IT MAEK SENCE" BAKURA TRI RESPONDED

"Y U SO UESLESS? I JUST SAYED THAT" DORUTO SCREM

DORUTO DESEYEDED TO BLOW UP BAKURAS HOUSE WHEN HE GO BACK TO VIIAEGE OF SECRET RIVER

"DORUTO Y U NO HAF GUN" Bakura acksed  
"WEN U LERN TO TAWK USELESS?" DORUTO RESPOND

DORUTO DESEYEDED IT WUS TIEM TO ESPLODE MABARA

"DORUTO I HAF HOSTAWEG" MABARA YELD

"HIS NAEM IS NAET" MABARA CLAIRIFIED

"I WAN OT" NAET YELD

"NO U MUST CONTINU SUFFRE" MABARA YELD

"YES HE RIET" DORUTO AGRED


	19. CAPR 19: MT BOOM GO BOOM FR DOOM

CAPR 19: MT BOOM GO BOOM FR DOOM

"I GALD WE DEFET NAET AN SAEV MABARA FRM HOSTAWEG" DORUTO YELD

"YAS IT GUD THEENG WE STOP NAET BEFOR HE DEFET MT BOOM" NOSKE AGRED

SUDENLY ESPLOSEN WUS HERD

"I BLO UP BAKURA HOUES" DORUTO EXCLAIMED

"Y?!" BAKURA YELD

"I TYERD OF U" DORUTO SCREM AT BAKURA

DORUTO GRAB BAKURA AN THREOUGH HER INTO SPAEC

"Y U DO THAT DORUTO?!" NOSKE YELD

"SHE SO USELESS SO I SEN HER TO USELESS SPAEC" DORUTO RESPOND

DORUTO THREOUGH MEEROR AT NOSKE

"NEVR QWESTON ME AGAN NOSKE" DORUTO SAYED WIT DETREMINASHIONING

"WE MUST GO MT BOOM" DORUTO SAYED

"I NED FOD FREIST" DORUTO CLAIRIFIED

DORUTO AND NOSKE GO TO RESTOR RONT

"I WAN ALL FOD" DORUTO YELD

NO ONE RESPOND

"BAKURA WAS WEEITER HEER" NOSKE SAYED

"U WEEITER NOW" DORUTO RESPOND

"BUT I NO GUD AT TAEK FOD ODOR" NOSKE SAYED

DORUTO RELIZE BAKURA NO COMPLET USELESS

"I WILL SAEV BAKURA FRM MABARA" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO TRAVERS CLOK BY ONE DAE TO SAEF BAKURA

NECKST DAE DORUTO GO TO RESTOR RONT

"I WAN ALL FOD" DORUTO YELD AT BAKURA

"NO U BLO UP HOWSE" BAKURA RESPOND

"U USELESS" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO THREOUGH BAKURA INTO SPAEC

"I NED VILLAEGRES TO TAEK ODOR OF FOD FOR DORUTO TEH GRATE" DORUTO EXCLAIMED ABOUT HE DORUTO THE GRATE

VILLAEGRES TAEK ODOR AN MAEK FOD FOR DORUTO

"DIS FOD GUD IT TWO GUD" DORUTO EXCLAIMED

SUDENLY ESPLOSEN WUS HERD

"NO I NEW IT MUST BE TARP" DORUTO SCREM AT NOSKE HOO WUS STIL WEEP AT MEEROR

DORUTO RELIZE HE CUD USE BAKURA TO STOP ESPLOSEN BY THREOUGH HER AT ESPLOSEN INSTED OF SPAECE

DORUTO TRAVERS CLOK BY DAE AGAIN AND LIEF BAKURA

ONE DAY LAETER

SUDENLY DORUTO THREOUGH BAKURA WERE ESPLOSEN WUS

"NO ESPLOSEN NO BAKURA SO USELESS SHE MAEK ESPLOSEN NO ESPLOSENED" DORUTO CLAIREIFIED

"I HAF TO GO TO MT BOOM" DORUTO EXCLAIMED

DORUTO SAWED NOSKE WUS STIL WEEP AT MEEROR

"U USELESS" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO THREOUGHED MEERORS AT NOSKE CUS HE USELESS LIEK BAKURA

DORUTO THEN THREOUGH MEERORS AWAI

"THOES MEERORS MUST BE WORK OF MABARA" DORUTO EXCLAIMED

"YES DAT MAEK SENSE" NOSKE SAYED

"BUT DORUTO U THREOUGH…" BAKURA STRAT TO SAYED

DORUTO THREOUGH BAKURA INTO SPAEC

"SHE WUS ACULLY MABARA" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO POYENTED AT BAKURA HOWSE CRAETER

"SEE BAKURA WAS ACULLY THERE HOLE TIEM" DORUTO CLAIRIFIED

"YES THAT MAENS FOD WUS ACULLY MABARA" NOSKE SAYED

"THAT MAEN MT BOOM HAF BEEN DEFET" DORUTO SAYED

"WE MUST GO TO MT ZOOM AGAEIN" DORUTO CLAIREIFIED

"BUT MT ZOOM WUS DEFET" MABARA SAYED

"HE RIET WE MUST GO TO MT BOOM" DORUTO SAYED

"BUT FRIST I NED SLEP" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO GO TO SLEP

10 HOWSE AWAY BAKURA PLOT REVENSHE

"I WIL DEFET DORUTO FOR DESTROI HOWSE" BAKURA SAYED IN A SYLENT VOIC LOUDLY

"I WIL HLEP" NOSKEY SAYED SYLENTLY BUT WIT LOUD VOIC

"I HAF TO HELP TOO" MABARA SAYED

"WE MUST DEFET DORUTO" THEY SAYED AS ONE

DORUTO SUDDENLY WOKED UP

"I HAF TERBLE DREM" DORUTO SCREM LOSING ALL ARE FROM LONGS

"I DREM BAKURA GET NEW HOWSE" DORUTO SCREM EVEN LOUDLIER

"I MUST MAEK SHURE BAKURA NO GET MORE HOWSE" DORUTO EXCLAIMED

DORUTO BLO UP AL HOWSE BUT HES

DORUTO GO TO SLEP AGAEN


	20. CHRAPPTER 20: DORUTO GO TO PLAISE OF DES

CHRAPPTER 20: DORUTO GO TO PLAISE OF DESTENEE

"I HAF ARRIEV" DORUTO EXCLAIMED

"WE HEER?" NOSKE ACKSED

"YES WE AT MT BOOM" BAKURA SAYED

"NO WE AT SEYELENT VALLEE" DORUTO SCREM IN BAKURAS USELESS FAEC

DORUTO DESEYEDED IT WUS TIEM TO YOUSE ULTLAMAET POWER

"DORUTO CONSUME MT BOOM FOR PWOWER OF DORUTO" DORUTO YELD TO HIMSLEF IN QUEIET VOIC

DORUTO TRI EET MT BOOM WEN ESPLOSEN WUS HERD

"WUT THAT?!" DORUTO THOWET TO HIMSLEF ALOOWED

"MT BOOM WUS TRAP MT BOOM ACULLY ALLOOSION MAED BY MABARA" MABARA SAYED

"I NEW IT WUS TRAP MABARA THAT Y I NO EET MT BOOM U EET MT BOOM" DORUTO RESPOND

SUDDENLY MABARA ESPLODED

"I NEW MT BOOM WUS TARP WEN BAKURA SAYED IT WUS MT BOOM SHE TOO USELESS TO BE RIET" DORUTO EXCLAIMED

NOSKE STRAT WEEPEDING

"MABARA WUS NO MABARA HE WUS ACULLY MEEROR PLAEYDING TREICKS TO LUK LIEK MABARA" DORUTO SAYED

"WE MUST LEAF HEER" DORUTO CLAIREIFIED

NEXT DAE

DORUTO GO TO RESTOR RONT

"I JUS WAN WATOR" DORUTO SAYED

WEEITER RUN TO SHEF

"SHEF DORUTO HAET FOD HE ONLEE WAN WATOR" WEEITER SAYED

SHEF GET ANGREE AN TRI STAB DORUTO WIT SPAZYOULA

"NO MI WEEKNISS" DORUTO SCREM

DORUTO SUDENLY DYE

"NO U KIL DORUTO" DORUTO SCREM AT SHEF

DORUTO GET UP

"I HAF RESECT SLEF ONC MOER" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO HADNS TRUN GOLD AN BEEM SHUT INTO SHEF

"U HAF COMIT BLASTFEMEE" DORUTO SCREM AT SHEF

WEEITER TRI STOP DORUTO BUT ESPLODED WEN HE LUK AT DORUTO

"I DEESTROYEDED WEEITER NO U MUST ESPLODED" DORUTO SCREM AT SHEF

SUDDENLY SHEF ESPLODED

"WERE MI WATOR?" DORUTO DEMAND

"U KIL SHEF" BAKURA SAYED

"NO U NEVER RIET" DORUTO EXCLAIMED NOWING BAKURA USELESS

"IF BAKURA THEENK I KIL SHEF DIS MUST BE WURK OF MABARA" DORUTO CLAIREIFIED

"IT WUS ME" MABARA YELD

"OFF CORES" NOSKE SAYED

"ONLI MABARA CUD ESPLODED SHEF!" NOSKE CLAIREIFIED

NEXT DAE

"WE MUST GO TO MT BOOM" DORUTO SAYED

"YES WE M" BAKURA TRI SAYED

"NO U USELESS IF U SPEEK MOER I ESPLODE U HOWSE AGAEN" DORUTO SAYED

"U ESPLODED MI HOWSE ALREED" BAKURA SCREM

SUDDENLY ESPLOSEN CUD BE HERD

"NO I ESPLODED STUPEDS HOWSE" DORUTO SCREM

NEXT DAE

"WE AT MT BOOM NOE" DORUTO SAYED

"NO U AT MT ZOOM CRAETER IT NECKST TO MT BOOM" MABARA SAYED

"MABARA HOW U GET HEER?!" DORUTO SAYED

"I YOUSED MI NEW POWRE TO TRAVERS CLOK" MABARA SAYED

"NO I MUST STOP U FROM TRAVERS CLOK" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO YOUSE POWER TO TRUN BAK TIEM BY ON YEAR

"I HAF SAEF VILLAGRES FROM MABARA" DORUTO SAYED

"DORUTO SAEF VILLAGRES ONC AGAEN" VOIC OF DORUTO SAYED FROM THRID PRESON

"THANK U NAIRAITOR DORUTO" DORUTO SAYED

"U WELLCOM" NAIRAITOR DORUTO SAYED

SUDENLY ESPLOSEN WUS HERD

"I HAF ESPLODED" NAIRAITOR DORUTO EXCLAIMED

"IT WUS ME" MABARA YELD FROM 400 MILES AWAI

"NO I HAF TO STOP MABARA BUT I DUN HAF ENUF TIEM" DORUTO SCREM

DORUTO TRAVERS CLOKS BAK TO CREASHUN OF ERF

"GOD I NED U PWER" DORUTO SCREM AT GOD

DORUTO CONSUME GOD AN RETRN TO PERSENT

"I HAF PWRE I NED" DORTUO SCREM

"NO I HAF POWRE TOO!" MABARA RESPOND

NEXT DAE

"I GALD WE DEFET MABARA" DORUTO SAYED

"YES IT GUD WE DEFET MABARA" NOSKE AGRED

"I GO GET FOD NO" DORUTO SAYED

"YES FOD SOND GUD" NOSKE AGRED

"BUT FRIEST I NED SLEP" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO GO SLEP


	21. CHAPTRE 205

CHAPTRE 20.5: DORUTO GO TO GREET OWETDORS

"I SAE WE NED VAYCAYSHUN" Doruto exclaimed

"YES WE SHUD GO TO GREET OWETDORS" Noske sayed

Doruto get freinds

"We go to greet owetdors!" Doruto sayed

"I CAN WAYET TO CAMP" Bakura sayed

Doruto and freinds go to beech

"WE SHUD PLAE VOL LEE BOLL" NOSKE EXCLAIMED

"I AGRE" Doruto sayed

Doruto get mettal skayets an vol lee boll stick an vol lee puk

"SAND GREET FOR VOL LEE BOLL" Doruto sayed

"I HAF COM TO CHALLENSHE YU" Mabara sayed

"OK U AN I CAPTENS. U PIK FRIST" Doruto sayed

"I MABARA WAN NOSKE" Mabara exclaimed

Doruto get angree an threough meeror at Noske

Doruto cloen himslef an chooes himslef

"I WAN BAKURA" Mabara yeld

"SHE USELESS" Doruto sayed

Doruto cloen himslef ones more

"I HAF TEEM" DORUTO EXCLAIMED

GAEM STRAT

DORUTO PAS PUK TO DORUTO SO DORUTO CUD GET PUK PAS MABARA AN DEFET MABARA IN GAEM OF VOL LEE BOLL

DORUTO SCOER GOWEL

"DIS Y U NO YOUSE BAKURA AS GOL LEE" THRE DORUTOS SAYED

"I NO USELESS" BAKURA SAYED

"YES U USELESS" OSHEN YELD

"C EVEN OSHEN SAY U USELESS" THRE DORUTOS EXCLAIMED

NOSKE LUK AT OSHEN AN STRAT WEEP

"OSHEN LIEK BIG MEEROR" NOSKE CRI

MABARA SKAYET TO GOWEL AN SHUUT PUK

"I HAF SCOER GOWEL" Mabara exclaimed

"NO WE CAN NO BE TYED" DORUTO SCREM LOSING AL ARE FROM LONGS

DORUTO GET ANGREE AN TRANFORM

"I MOER THAN MEET I" DORUTO EXCLAIMED

DORUTO COMBEYENE WIT DORUTO CLOENS TO MAEK SUPER DORUTO

"I AM NO SUPER DORUTO" DORUTO EXCLAIMED

"I WIL WON WIT PWER OF OSHEN" DORUTO CLAIREIFIED

DORUTO YOUSE NEW PWER TO COS SUE NOMEE

"I HAF WUN" DORUTO EXCLAIMED

Suddenly esplosen wus herd

"IT WUS OSHEN" MABARA YELD

"NO OSHEN HAF DESEYEDED TO FITE BAK" DORUTO SAYED

"MABARA WE HAF TO DEFET OSHEN" DORUTO YELD

"HE RIET WE HAF TO STP OSHEN" BAKURA SAYED

Doruto an Mabara luk at Bakura

"U NO BAKURA U OSHEN" THEY SAYED IN SHOKED VOIC DAT MAEK OSHEN SHAEK

"I RIET HEER" Bakura sayed

"O GUD U STILL USELESS" Doruto an Mabara sayed

Doruto an Mabara esploded oshen

SUDDENLY ESPLOSEN WUS HERD

"NO WE DUN HAF ENUF TIEM" DORUTO AN MABARA YELD

DORUTO AN MABARA TARVERS CLOK

OEN YEER ERLEER

"WE HAF SAEF WURLD" DORUTO AN MABARA YELD

SUDDENLY DORUTO WOKED UP

"I HAF TERBLE DREEM" DORUTO SCREM

"I DREM MABARA MAEK BAKURA GOL LEE LIEK SHE USEFULL WEN SHE ACULLY USELESS" DORUTO SCREM LODER

SUDDENLY DORUTO WOKED UP

"I HAF TERBLE DREEM" DORUTO SCREM

"I DREEM I HAF DREEM WERE MABARA FINE BAKURA NO USELESS BUT IT MY DREEM SO IT MEEN MY DREEM FINE HER NO USELESS TOO" DORUTO SCREM LODER

SUDDENLY DORUTO WOKED UP

"I HAF TERBLE DREEM" DORUTO SCREM

"I DREEM THAT I NO ACULLY SUPER DORUTO BUT CLOEND DORUTO OF DORUTO FAMLY" DORUTO SCREM

SUDDENLY DORUTO WOKED UP

Suddenly esplosen wus herd

"IT WUS ME" NOSKE YELD

"I HAF DEFET ONLEE MEEROR FACTOREE IN WURLD" NOSKE SCREM

SUDDENLY DORUTO WOKED UP

Suddenly esplosen wud herd

"IT WUS ME" BAKURA YELD

"I HAF DEFET MYSLEF I USEFUL NO" BAKURA SAYED

SUDDENLY DORUTO WOKED UP

"WUT HAPPENENG?!" DORUTO SCREM

"WE MAEK CLOK TRAVERS LUUP" Mabara sayed

"WE HAF TO DEFET TIEM" DORUTO SAYED

"WE HAF TO DEFET TIEM" MABARA AGRED

SUDDENLY DORUTO WOKED UP

"I DUN UND ERR STAN" DORUTO SCREM

"I HAF TO DEFET TIEM?!" DORUTO SCREM

SUDDENLY DORUTO WOKED UP

"DAT IT I MAD" DORUTO SAYED IN ANGREE VOIC

"I ESPLODE LITE BOLL IN SKIE" DORUTO SCREM

LITE BOLL IN SKIE ESPLODED

SUDDENLY WURLD DARK

SUDDENLY DORUTO WOKED UP

"I HAF TO DEFET MUUN" DORUTO SCREM

DORUTO ESPLODED MUUN

SUDDENLY DORUTO WOKED UP

"I HAF TO DEFET MYSLEF" DORUTO SAYED

"NO I CANTNOT DO IT" DORUTO SAYED

SUDDENLY DORUTO WOKED UP

"WUT GO ON?!" DORUTO SAYED

"I HAF TO DEFET MABARA" MABARA YELD

SUDDENLY DORUTO WOKED UP

"I HAF NO IDEEYA WUT GO ON" DORUTO SAYED

"I HAF GANE PWER TO TRAVERS CLOK AN MAEK DORUTO GO THREOUGH TIEM LUUP" BAKURA SAYED WHIEL LAFF

"YES WE HAF TO DEFET DORUTO" NOSKE SAYED

SUDDENLY DORUTO WOKED UP

"YES DER DAE AT BEECH WUS GREET" DORUTO SAYED

"I WANT FOD" DORUTO SCREM

DORUTO GO TO RESTOR RONT


	22. CHRAEPER 45

CHRAEPER 45: DORUTO HAF DEFET ZOOS TOO DEFET OLEMPICKIA

"OH NO I HAF TRAVERSED FORWAYS TOO FAR FORWAYS" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO TRAVERSE CLOKS BAK TO RIET CHAPER


	23. CHRAEPPER 21: MISTOREE OF MEERORS

CHRAEPPER 21: MISTOREE OF MEERORS

"I HAF AWOKED" DORUTO EXCLAIMED

"HE HAF AWOKED" VILAEGRES SCREM AS ON

"DORUTO WE HAF PORBELM" NOSKE SCREM IN DORUTOS FAEC CUS NOSKE WUS NOT CONDSEDERAET

"U NO HAF SCREEM IN FAEC" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC CUS DORUTO WUS HEERO NOT NOSKE

"BUT MEEROR FACTOREE HAF BEN REBILT IN TOWEN" NOSKE SAYED

"I ACKS MABARA BUT HE SAYED HE NO BILDED IT!" NOSKE CLAIREIFIED

"DIS WORK OF MABARA DORUTO SAYED" DORUTO SAYED

"NO DIS NOT MY DO ENG" MABARA SCREM

"DEN DIS CLEERLY WERK OF BAKURA" DORUTO SAYED

"U SAYEDING DAT BAKURA USEFUL ENUF TO BILD MEEROR FACTOREE" NOSKE ACKSED

"U RIET NOSKE DAT TOO STUPED TO MAEK ANEE SENCE" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO MAEK DECISHION

"I HAF MAEK DECISHION" DORUTO SAYED CONFIRMENING HE MAEK DECISHION

"MY DECISHION HAF BEN MAED" DORUTO CLAIREIFIED

"I HAF INVESDEGAET MEEROR FACTOREE" DORUTO SAYED

"U HAF INVESDEGAET MEEROR FACTOREE" BAKURA ACKSED

"IT WUS NO MABARA DO EENG" DORUTO SAYED

"U RIET" BAKURA SAYED

"IT MUS BE MABARA DEN" DORUTO RESPOND

"IT NO ME" MABARA SAYED

"DEN WHO" DORUTO SAYED

"NO ME" MABARA SAYED

"I NO DAT" DORUTO SAYED

"IT MUS NO BE MABARA" NOSKE SAYED

SUDDENLY DORUTO REELIZE TREBLE TRUF CLOK WUS GO BACKWAYS

"OH NO TIEM HAF BEN STOLED" DORUTO SAYED

"WHO STEELED TIEM" MABARA SCREM

"IT MUS BE RELAYETED TO MEEROR FACTOREE" DORUTO SAYED

"WE MUS GO TO MEEROR FACTOREE" DORUTO CLAIREIFIED

DORUTO GET FRENDS

DORUTO AN FRENDS GO TO MEEROR FACTOREE

"WE HAF ARRIEV AT MEEROR FACTOREE" DORUTO SAYED AS DEY ARRIEVED AT MEEROR FACTOREE

"I MUS NO WHO BILT DIS PLAYISE" DORUTO SCREM

"DORUTO TRAVERSE CLOKS" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO TRAVERSE CLOKS

SUDDENLY ESPLOSEN WUS HERD

"OH NO HE HAF TRAVERSE WHYEL LUK AT MEEROR" MABARA SAYED

"DORUTO GO FORWAYS" NOSKE SCREM WHYEL WEEP CUS HE WAS IN MEEROR FACTOREE AN HE WUS SCARRED OF MEERORS WICH MAEKS HIM USELESS LIEK BAKURA

MEENWHYEL IN HALL WAI OF TIEM

"OH NO I ESPLODED WUS I DEFET" DORUTO ACKSED HIMSLEF

"NO DORUTO U LUK AT MEEROR AND TRAVERSE FORWAYS IN TIEM" NAIRAYTOR DORUTO SAYED

"TANKS NAIRAYTOR DORUTO" DORUTO SAYED

"I MUS STOP TRAVERSE" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO STOP TRAVERSE

"WERE IS CLOK" DORUTO ACKSED

DORTUO SAWED CLOK

"O NO I HAF TRAVERSE FORWAYS BY ON THRID HOWER" DORUTO SAYED

SUDDENLY DORUTO LUK IN POKET

"O NO COTTON SHEET OF TIEM HAF BEN TORED" DORUTO SAYED

"REALLETEE HAF BEN ALTRED" DORUTO SCREM IN HOREOR

DORUTO LUK OTSIDE

"WERE IS DIS" DORUTO ACKSED

DORUTO LUK AT BIG TWEORS AN ROODS

"DIS NO MY VILAEG" DORUTO SAYED

"WHU U" VIALGERES SAYED AS ON

"WAT DIS PLAYISE" DORUTO ACKSED

"DIS VIALGE OF GREET MAYER" VILAGRES RESPOND

"WHU MAYER" DOTUO ACKSED

"GREETEST WOMIN INWURLD" VILAGRS RESPOND

"I MUS GO SEA MAYER" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO GO SEE MAYER


	24. CHAREPREPE 22: DORUTO FITE MAYER FOR DES

CHARERPRE 22: DORUTO FITE MAYER FOR DESTENEE

"I HAF COEM TO SE MAYER" DORUTO SAYED

"MAYER DIS WAE" VILLAGRES SAYED AS ON

DORUTO COEM TO JIENT TWEOR WIF BAKURA FAEC CRAEVED IN IT

"DIS TREBLE PLAISE" DORUTO SAYED

SUDDENLY NOSKE SHOUGHEDED UP

"DIS WAE TO SE MAYER STRAENGER" NOSKE SAYED

"U DUN NO WHO AM" DORUTO SCREM AT NOSKE

"SIR U NED CLAM DOEWN" NOSKE TEL DORUTO IN STREN VOISE

"DIS WAE TO VISE MAYER" NOSKE SAYED

"HELO I VISE MAYER MABARA" SAYED MABARA

"NO DIS NO RIET" DORUTO SCREM

"SIR IF U DO NO CLAM DOEWN U WIL BE ACKS TO LEEF" MABARA SAYED IN STREN VOISE

"OK I BE CLAM" DORUTO SAYED

"FOLO ME" MABARA SAYED

NOSKE OPEN DOR TO GRAEND TWEOR OF SITEE COWENSELL

"WHO DIS OWETSYEDER" MAYER SAYED

"I NO DAT VOISE U BAKURA U USELESS" DORUTO SCREM

"BE KWEYEIT" VILLAGRES SAYED

"THANK U VLLIAGRES DIS OWETSYEDER HAF NO RESPEK" BAKURA SAYED

"I WUD ACKS U FOR FAEVOR BUT IT CLEER U USELESS" BAKURA SAYED TO DORUTO

"NO I NO USELESS U USELESS" DORUTO SCREM

MABARA THREOUGH DORUTO OUTSYED

"GET OT U USELESS" MABARA SAYED TO DORUTO

"WUT RONG WIF DIS PLAISE" DORTUO CREYED OT

"HE STIL NO BE KWEYEIT" NOSKE SAYED TO MABARA

"IT OK HE USELESS" MABARA SAYED TO NOSKE

"DIS AWEFUL PLAISE" DORUTO SCREM

DORUTO DESEYEDED HE MUS TRAVERSE CLOKS TO SE WUT HAPPEN

DORUTO TRAVERSE CLOKS

SUDDENLY DORUTO ESPLODED

"O NO I HAF ESPLODED" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO REELISE DAT COTTON SHEET OF TIEM TOERED

"MY PWERO TO TRAVERSE CLOKS HAF BEN DEFET" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO STOP TRAVERSING CLOKS

DORUTO LUK FOR NEER BYE CLOK TO SE TIEM

"NO I HAF TRAVERSE FORWAYS BY OEN THRID HOWER OENS MORE" DORUTO SCREM IN HOROR

DORUTO TRI TRAVERSE CLOKS BUT IT NO WORK DORUTO REELIZE WIF COTTON SHEET OF TIEM TOERED DAT BATTEREE OF CLOK WUS DRAYENED

"I CAN NO GO FORWAYS OR BACKWAYS I CAN GO NOWAYS" DORUTO SCREM IN TERREOR

DORUTO BEGIN WEEP

"NO I CAN NO BE USELESS" DORUTO SAYED

NOSKE SAWEDED DORUTO

"WH WEEP" NOSKE ACKSED

"U DUN NO WHO EYE AM" DORUTO SAYED

"I NO U! U USELESS GUY WE THREOUGHEDED OUT OF TWEOR" NOSKE SAYED

"HOW LONG GO WUS DAT" DORUTO ACKSED NOSKE

"LONG LONG BACKWAYS" NOSKE SAYED

"IT HAF BEN OEN THRID HOWER DEN" DORTUO SAYED REELIZING IT HAF BEN OEN THRID HOWER

"I MUS GO SE MAYER" DORUTO SAYED

"NO U NO ALOWED TO SE MAYER U USELESS" NOSKE SAYED

DORUTO REELIZE DIS TREBLE PLAISE HE MUS LEEF

DORUTO REELIZE HE HAF NO FRENDS TO GET

DORUTO RUN AWAI

"I MUS LERN WUT HAPPEN TO DIS PLAISE" DORUTO SAYED WIF DETERMNASHUN IN VOISE

DORUTO REELIZE DER WUS OEN PLAISE HE CUD GO TO GET PWEOR BAK

"I MUS GO TO MT ZOOM" DORUTO SAYED


	25. CHAPRE 23: DORUTO FITE TOWN TO REGAIN DE

CHAPRE 23: DORUTO FITE TWON TO REGAIN DESTENEE

"EYE HAF NO CHOYSE" DORUTO SAYED

"I MUS DEFET MAYER" DORUTO CLAIREIFIED – AUTHORS NOTE: DORUTO MUS CLAIREIFY OTERWEYES DORUTO WUD HAF NO IDEEYA WUT DO

"DORUTO DESEYEDED TO DEFET MAYER HE MUS MAEK MAYER LUK USELESS" DORUTO SAYED TO HIMSLEF KWEYETLY SO DAT NO ON CUD NO HIS PALNS

DORUTO LUK AROWEND TWON TO SE IF DORUTO CUD MAEK MAYER LUK USELESS

DORUTO SAWED SOMETING HE CUD YOUSE TO MAEK MAYER LUK USELESS

"I HAF PALN" DORUTO ECKSCLAYEMED LODLY

WUT DORUTO DIDNTNOT REELIZE WUS NOSKE AN MABARA CUD HEERED HIM SAYED DIS

"I HAF IDEEYA TO DEFET MAYER AN MAEK MAYER LUK USELESS TO DEFET MAYER" DORTUO SAYED

DORUTO FOND PIPE DAT CUD PROVEYED HEET TO ORFANIGE

"I YOUSE HIDEN PWEOR OF DORUTO BLOODLEYNE TO DEFET PIPE" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO YOUSE FIRE STRIEK STIKE NINJUTSU

SUDDENLY ESPLOSEN WUS HERD

"IT WUS GAS MANE" VILLAGRES CREYED OT AS ON

"WHU DO DIS" VILAGRES SCREEM AS ORFANIGE ESPLODED

"CLEERLEE IT WUS MAYER SHE USELESS" DORUTO SAYED

"WE HERD U SAYED IT WUS U" NOSKE SAYED

"WE MUS AWREST HIM" MABARA SAYED

DORUTO REELIZE HE MUS ECKSCAPE QWICKLEE

DORUTO GRAB BERNEENG ORFAN AN THREOUGH AT NOSKE

"DIS WILL STOP U" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO REELIZE DAT HE CUD NO STOP NOSKE WIF ON ORFAN

DORUTO RUN AWAI

WHYEL DORUTO WUS RUN HE FOND ANOHTER PIPE HE CUD DEFET

DORUTO YOUSE FIRE STRIEK STIKE NINJUTSU ONES MOR

SUDDENLY ESPLOSEN WUS HERD

"NO WUT ESPLODED NO" VILLAGRES SCREM IN SHOK

"IT WUS GAS MANE" VILLAAGRES SAYED AS DEY REELIZE GAS MANE WUS DEFET

"O NO" NOSKE SAYED

"HE HAF DEFET HOEMLES SHELTUR" NOSKE SCREM LUSING AL ARE FROM LONGS

"WE HAF TO DEFET USELESS GUY" MABARA SAYED

DORUTO RUN AWAI AGAN

"I MUS DEFET ON MOR PIPE BEFOR I LEEF TWON TO REGANE PWEORS DIS WAI I CAN DEFET EEVEL MAYER AN PRUVE SHE USELESS" DORUTO SAYED ALOD TO HIMSLEF

DORUTO SAWED HEET PIPE DAT WEN TO BIG BULDEENG

DORUTO YOUSE FIRE STRIEK STIKE NINJUTSU AGAEND

SUDDENLY ESPLOSEN WUS HERD

"O NO HE ESPLODED HOEM FOR EDLERLEE" VILLAGRES SCREM

"WIF DIS I CAN RECLAYEM PWEOR AN DEFET EEVEL MAYER" DORUTO SAYED

WHYEL DORUTO LEEF TWON DORUTO SAWED SOMETING HORREFIEENG

"DIS BIRDGE CUD BE YOUSE TO INVAED AN DEFET SITEE I MUS DEFET IT" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO YOUSE FIRE STRIEK STIKE NINJUTSU

SUDDENLY BIRDGE ESPLODED

"DIS WAI SITEE IS SAEF" DORUTO SAYED PRODLEE

DORUTO GO TO RECLAYEM PWEOR

MEENWHYEL AT SITEE HAL

"WE MUS DEFET HIM" BAKURA SAYED

MEENWHYEL DORUTO WUS RUNEENG

DORUTO SAWED SOMETING WURS IT WUS KRAWP FEELD

"O NO DIS FOD CUD BE POYSENED AN DEFET VILLAGRES" DORTUO SAYED

DORUTO YOUSE FIRE STRIEK STIKE NINJUTSU TO DEFET FOD

"DER VILLAGRES NO SAEF FROM FOD POYSENEENG"

DORUTO GO TO MT ZOOM


	26. CHAPDER 24: DORUTO MUS GO TO MT ZOOM TO

CHAPDER 24: DORUTO MUS GO TO MT ZOOM TO DEFET EVEL MAYER AN ORFANS

"I HAF TO GO TO MT ZOOM" DORUTO SAYED

"BUT I DUN NO DIS PLAISE" DORUTO CLAIRIFIED

DORUTO WUS RIET. DIS PLAISE WUS DIFEREND

"I CAN SEA MT ZOOM BUT I HAF NO IDEEYA WUT DIS VILLAEG IS" DORUTO SAYED ALOD TO HIMSLEF

DORUTO LUK BAK AT VILLAEG OF CONSEELED WENDS

"DAT EVEL MAYER HAF NOT STOP FIER SHE USELESS" DORUTO SAYED TRYUMPHENTELLY

DORUTO REELIZE WUT DIS VILLAEG WUS

"DIS VILLAEG IS MAED BY ENEMEES OF VILLAEG OF SHROWEDED LEEF" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO YOUSE PWEOR OF DORUTO TO RAYES VILLAEG FROM GROND

"DIS VILLAEG MUS BE DEFET TO PROTEC MY HOEM VILAGE OF STELTHY SHURBS" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO SLAM VILAEG IN GROND COSING IT TO ESPLODE

DORUTO CUD HEER SCREEMS

"DAT WUT U GET FOR INVAED HOEM LAND" DORUTO SAYED NOEENG HE HAF DEFET EVEL

"U MUS HELP US STRAYENGER" VILLAEGRES SAYED TO DORUTO

"U ENEMEES HAF INVAED HOEM LAND" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO ESPLODED INVAEDORS

"NO I MUS GO TO MT ZOOM" DORUTO SAYED NOEENG HE HAF DOEN GREET TEENG TODAI

SUDDENLY ESPLOSEN WUS HERD

"WUT DAT WHU TRI ESPLODE ME" DORUTO SCREM IN SHOK

"WE HAF COEM TO STOP U" MABARA SAYED

"U MUS BE DEFET" NOSKE SCREM

"WE HAF COEM TO SAEF VILLAGRES" BAKURA SAYED

"I NU IT U HAF BTRAIED HOEM TO ALOW INVAEDORS" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO YOUSE AL OF DORUTO PWEOR TO THREOUGH MABARA AN NOSKE AN BAKURA BAK TO VIALLEG OF SHADOED HEGES

"DEY OT OF MY WAI NO" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO DESEYEDED HE MUS YOUSE PWEOR OF TRAVERSE CLOKS

SUDDENLY DORUTO ESPLODED

"O NO I FORGOT COTTEN SHEET OF TIEM WUS DEFET" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO DESEYEDED TO WOK INSTED

ON WAI TO MT ZOOM DORUTO SAWEDED SOEM ON HE DIDNT NOT NOED

"WHU U" DORUTO SCREM IN DER FAEC

"I AM BLARRA" BLARRA SAYED

"O U CUSSIN OF GARRA" DORUTO ACKSED

"YES" BLARRA SAYED

"Y U HEER" DORUTO DEMAND

"I HEER TO STOP U FROM ATAC VILLAEG" BLARRA SAYED

"DEN U MUS BE DEFET DORUTO SAYED" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO RUN AWAI

"DIS WAI HE NOT NO WEN I RETRUN TO ATAC HIM SO HE ALWAIS LIF IN FEER" DORUTO SAYED TO HIMSLEF

DORUTO KEP RUNDING TO LUK FOR MT ZOOM

"I DUN NO WERE MT ZOOM GOED" DORUTO SAYED

SUDDENLY DORUTO REELIZE DAT MT ZOOM WUS GOEN AN INSTED LAERG CRAYETER WUS DER INSTED

"DIS CRAYETER NU" DORUTO SAYED WHYEL HE LUK AT CRAYETER

"I HAF TO INVESDIGAET CRAYETER" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO DORP INTO CRAYETER

"DIS CRAYETER IS NU" DORUTO SAYED

SUDDENLY DORUTO REELIZE DAT DER WUS RIETING ON WAL

DORUTO RED RIETING ALOD

"SREFINU ROREEM OT OG OT VEAC RETNE" DORUTO SAYED

"WUT DAT MEEN" DORUTO SCREM ANGRILEE

DORUTO WUS REDEE TO GIEV UP WEN SUDENLEE HUEG MEEROR FEL FROM UP ABOEV PLAISE

DORUTO REELIZE DAT MEEROR SHOWEDED WERDS FORWAYS INSTED OF BACKWAYS

"ENTER CAEV TO GO TO MEEROR UNIFERS" DORUTO SAYED ALOD TO HIMSLEF

"DIS MUS BE WHU INVAED VILLAEG AN DEFET INOSENT VILLAGRES" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO RUN INTO CAEV TO SERCH IT

DORUTO FIN GYENT MEEROR

"DIS GYENT MEEROR" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO TOCH GYENT MEEROR

SUDDENLY MEEROR ESPLODED

DORUTO WUS THREOUGHED OT OF CAEV OR WUS HE

"DORUTO REELIZE HE WUS THREOUGHED FORWAYS BUT HE WUS FAEC BAKWAYS" DORUTO SAYED TO HIMSLEF TO EXPLAYEN WUT HAPPEN

DORUTO TRI WOK FORWAYS BUT INSTED HE WOK BAKWAYS

"DIS TRULEE MEEROR UNIFERS" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO FOND TOO MEERORS AN YOUSE TAEP NO JUTSU TO ATASH IT TO LEGS

"SYAWROF KOW NAC I YAW SID" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO REELIZE HE WUS NO TOK BACKWAYS

DORUTO FOND AN OTER MEEROR AN YOUSE TAEP NO JUTSU TO ATASH TO FAEC

DORUTO CUD NO TOK FORWAYS

"DAT BUTTER" DORUTO SAYED

"NO I CAN TOK AN WOK FORWAYS" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO WOK OT OF CAEV

"DIS STRAENG WERLD" DORUTO SAYED

HEER UP ABOEV PLAISE WUS GROND

GROND WUS UP ABOEV PLAISE

AN MEERORS WUS WINDOWS

NIET TIEM WUS DAI TIEM AN DAT MEEN DAT TIEM WUS BAKWAYS TO

AN DAT MEEN DAT VILLAGRES HEER WUS SERGALLIV

"DIS TRULY WUNDERUS PLAISE" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO WOK UP TO FRIST PERSEN HE SEED

"WHU U" DORUTO DEMAND

"MABARA DELLAC I" STRAENGER SAYED

DORUTO REELIZE HE WUS TOK BAKWAYS

DORUTO YOUSE TAEP NO JUTSU ON FAEC OF STRAENGER

"NO SAYED AGAEND WHU U" DORUTO ACKSED

"I CALLED ARABAM" ARABAM SAYED

DORUTO THEENKED HE LUK LIEK SOM ON HE NOED BUT DAT NOT RIET CUS DIS WUS MEEROR UNIFERS

DORUTO REELIZE DAT MEEROR UNIFERS WUS NO LIEK HIS UNIFERS

DORUTO FEL COMPLED TO TEL ARABAM WUT HE LUK LIEK

"I LUK LIKE DORUTO SO DAT MAEKS ME DORUTO" DORUTO SAYED TO ARABAM

"DAT MAEK SENS" ARABAM SAYED

"IT ONLEE FARE I TEL U WUT I LUK LIEK" ARABAM SAYED

"I LUK LIKE ARABAM IF U MAEK ARABAM FORWAYS" ARABAM SAYED

"U RIET DAT MAEK SENS" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO REELIZE DAT HE NOS WUT DO

"I MUS DEFET ARUKAB" DORUTO SAYED

"Y ARUKAB SHE USEFUL" ARABAM SAYED

"DAT EXACTLEE Y" DORUTO SAYED

"ARUKAB NO CAN BE USEFUL IT ONLEE MAEK SENS IF SHE USELESS" DORUTO SAYED

"U RIET WE MUS DEFET ARUKAB" ARABAM SAYED

ALLLYANS WUS BORND

"REH TEFED OT HAF EW" ARABAM SAYED

DORUTO REELIZE DAT NO HE CUD NO HEER FORWAYS

DORUTO YOUSE TAEP NO JUTSU WIF MEEROR ON EERS

"DER NO I CAN UNDURSTOND U AGAN" DORUTO SAYED

"WE HAF TO DEFET HER" ARABAM RESAYED

SUDDENLY DORUTO WOKED UP

"I STIL IN MEEROR UNIFERS BUT WUT WUS DAT" DORUTO SAYED

"WHU WUS ARABAM AND ARUKAB" DORUTO DEMAND BUT NO ON ANSERR

"I NED TO FOND MOOZ TM IT ONLEE WAI TO NO WUT HAPIN HEER" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO GO TO MOOZ TM

DORUTO ARRIEVED AT MOOZ TM

"DIS WEERD PLAISE IT LUK LIEK MT ZOOM" DORUTO SAYED

"NO DIS MOOZ TM" MOOZ TM SAYED

"HEY U MONTAN U NOT HOOMEN" DORUTO SCREM

"U DA ON TOK TO MONTAN" MOOZ TM SAYED

DORUTO REELIZE DAT DIS MONTAN WUS GOEENG TO MAEK HIM MAD

SO DORUTO ESPLODED MOOZ TM

"DER NO DAT I HAF ANSERRS I NED I MUS GO FOND MOR INVAEDORS TO DEFET" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO REELIZE HE WUS TYERRED

DORUTO YOUSE PWEOR OF DORUTO BLODLIEN TO SUMON GYENT CASTUL

"DIS CASTUL TRULEE FIT FOR ROYULTEE LIEK DORUTO" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO HAF CREEATED EMPYER IN MEEROR UNIFERS

DORUTO GET SLEP

SUDDENLY DORUTO WOKED UP

"DAT WUS GUD SLEP" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO WEN TO BALCONEE TO ADRES VILLAGRES

"VILLAGRES WE MUS DEFET AL ENEMEES OF EMPYER OF DORUTO" DORUTO SAYED

"GO AN ATAC AL ENEMEES AN CLAYEM LAND FOR KENGDUM OF DORUTO" DORUTO SCREM

VILLAGRES ATAC AL WHU STAN IN WAI OF DORUTO

DORUTO REELIZE DAT VILLAGRES WUD HLEP HIM RUEL AL OF MEEROR UNIFERS AT RAET DEY WUS GO WIFIN OEN THRID DAI

"YES WE SHAL DEFET AL" DORUTO SCREM AS INVAEDORS OF MEEROR UNIFERS FALED TO DORUTOS KENGDUM

SUDDENLY DORUTO GOT PHOEN CAL ON SELL PHOEN

"WHU DIS" DORUTO SAYED

"U OT KOT NAW I" MISTEREE VOISE SAYED

"PUT MEEROR ON U FAEC I NO CAN UNDERSTOND U" DORUTO SAYED

"DIS BUTTER" MISTEREE VOISE ACKSED

"YES DAT GUD" DORUTO SAYED

"OK GLAD U CAN HEER ME" MISTEREE VOISE SAYED

"YES I AGRE MAEKS TOKING EESEER" DORUTO SAYED

"DIS NISE CHAT" MISTEREE VOISE SAYED

"I AGRE" DORUTO SAYED AS HE HUNG UP PHOEN

SUDDENLY DORUTO REELIZE CAL WUS TARP

"O NO DEY NO WER CASTUL OF DORUTO IS WIF CALER ID" DORUTO SCREM

SUDDENLY DORUTO CASTUL ESPLODED

DORUTO REELIZE DAT EMPYER OF DORUTO HAF BEN DEFET

DORUTO NO WUT DO HE MUS GO TO PLAISE OF DESTENEE AN DEFET ARUKAB


	27. Chapter 25: DORUTO LOOSE MODAVAYSHUN

CHAEPER 25: DORUTO LOOSE MODAVAYSHUN

"I HAF LOOSE MODAVAYSHUN" DORUTO SAYED

"Y DAT HAPEN" DORUTO CLOEN AKSED

"DIS SO STOOPID" DORUTO SAYED

"I DUN NO WUT DAT MEEN" DORUTO CLOEN SAYED

SUDDENLY DORUTO CLOEN ESPLODED

"I DUN CAER ANYMOER" DORUTO SAYED

"I GIF UP" DORUTO SCREM

DORUTO DESEYDED TO JUS GO HOEM

DORUTO ARRIEV HOEM

"Y MY HOSE ESPLODED" DORUTO SCREM

"U ESPLODED HOEL TOWEN" NOSKE SCREM AT DORUTO

"WHO ALOD DIS TO HAPEN" DORUTO DEMAND

"U DID" MABARA SAYED

"BUT BAKURA ES MAYOR AN SHE ALOD DIS TO HAPEN AN NO STOP ME" DORUTO ECKSPLAINED

"I HAF NO CHOYES BUT TO SOO MAYOR" DORUTO SAYED

"I MUS GET LOWYER" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO GET LOWYER

DORUTO GO TO TOWEN HAL WITH LOWYER

"MY CLIENT HAF RIETS AN HE IS HEER TO SOO BAKURA FOR LET HIS HOOSE ESPLODED" DORUTO LOWYER SAYED

"U WER OEN WHO ESPLODED TOWEN IT NO MY FAWELT" BAKURA SAYED

"U LET DIS HAPEN CUS U USELESS" DORUTO SCREM

"DORUTO LET ME HANDULL DIS" DORUTO LOWYER SAYED

"U LET DIS HAPEN CUS U USELESS" DORUTO LOWYER SAYED

"I HAF COEM TO GIEV U LAWESOOT SUMONS" DORUTO LOWYER CLAIREIFIED

DORUTO AN DORUTO LOWYER LEEF TOWEN HALL

"NO WE CAN GET U A NU HOWES" DORUTO LOWYER SAYED

"BY WAI WUT U NAEM" DORUTO AKSED

"I AM LOWYER LOWYERSEN" LOWYER LOWYERSEN SAYED

DORUTO REELIZE TRYUL WUS WEEKS AWAI

"WERE WIL EYE LIEF WHYEL I WAYET FOR TRYUL" DORUTO SAYED

"I HAF ALREDY FYEL MOSHUN TO LET U LIEF IN BAKURA HOWES CUS SHE USELESS AN COWES AL OF DIS" LOWYER LOWYERSON SAYED

"GUD" DORUTO SAYED

WEEKS LAYETER TRYUL START

"U ONOWER I HAF EVIDENSE DAT PROOV BAKURA ES USELESS AN COWES AL OF DIS PORLBEMS" LOWYER LOWYERSON SAYED

"U MAY HAF EVIDENSE BUT WE NED TO TAEK BRAKE" JUDSHE SAYED

DUREENG BRAKE DORUTO TOK TO JUDSHE

"I GIV U MONEE AN U ROOL IN MAI FAVOR" DORUTO SAYED

"DIS NOT LEGAL" JUDSHE SAYED

"IF BAKURA WUS GUD MAYOR I WUD NO BE ALOD TO TOK TO U" DORUTO SAYED

"NO IF U WUS GUD PERSON DIS NEVER HAPEN" JUDSHE SAYED

"I HAF JUS HERD EVERYTING" LOWYER LOWYERSON SAYED

"U BIUSED AGANEST MAI CLYENT" LOWYER LOWYERSON SAYED

"CONSIDER USLEF SOOD" LOWYER LOWYERSON CLAIREIFIED

NECKST DAE AT CORT

"I HAF SOOD BAKURA AN JUDSHE" LOWYER LOWYERSON SAYED TO CORT

"IT CLEER DER CONSPEERASEE AGANEST MAI CLYENT" LOWYER LOWYERSON ARGOOD

"I CAL BAKURA TO STAEND" LOWYER LOWYERSON SAYED

BAKURA GO TO STAEND

"IT TRU DAT U USELESS" LOWYER LOWYERSON SCREM ACKYOUSINGLEE

"IT NO TRU I MAYOR" BAKURA SAYED

"BUT U NO STOP DORUTO ESPLODE TOWEN" LOWYER LOWYERSON SAYED

"HE ESPLODED ORFANAGE AN EYE ON TRYUL" BAKURA DEMAND

"OBJECKSHUN" LOWYER LOWYERSON SAYED

"WE SHUD TAEK BRAKE" JUDSHE TOO SAYED


	28. Chapter 26

CHAPER 26: DORUTO BECOEM CRESHURE OF NIET

AUTHOR NOTE - I WUS AKS BAI FREND IF HE CUD RIET DIS CHAPER CUS HE WAN TO STRAT RIETING MOR STOREES.

I AGRE TO LET HIM RIET STOREES AS LONG AS DORUTO WUS CUUL.

Perhaps the most perplexing thing of the court case was Doruto's determination to win.

Legally speaking Doruto was going to lose his court case because he filed the suit in the wrong district.

Either way he was determined to see this through to the end. No matter the odds.

About the time the judge was going to declare that Doruto had lost his case something happened.

SUDDENLY A WEREWOLF BROKE IN AND BIT DORUTO, NOSKE, MABARA, BAKURA, AND THE JUDGE.

Even Lowyer Lowyerson was bitten but he died.

Soon after everyone noticed they were changing. They all grew fangs and the sun started to hurt them!

Everyone knew what they had to do. They got the nearest black eyeliner to protect them from the sun.

Now that they had protection from the sun which kills werewolfs they had to use their new powers for good.

Doruto proclaimed "WE SHALL BECOME THE DRIPPING FANGS AND FIGHT ALL WRONGS IN THE WORLD" HE SCREAMED

Heroes is what they had become. With their new powers they all took on new identities.

Everyone loudly announced their new names. "I AM KNIFESLICE" DORUTO SAID

Luckily everyone else had new names. "I AM PAINHEART WOUND" MABARA SCREAMED

Perhaps the oddest moment was Noske upon realizing he had no reflection in a mirror. "I AM GHOSTFANG" NOSKE SCREAMED

Here Bakura in her new eyeliner realized her bright pink and green hair could no longer withstand the sun and died it black.

Everyone then knew Bakura's new name "I AM DARKWEEPER" BAKURA SCREAMED

However the judge refused to put on eyeliner to protect himself from the sun

And he immediately exploded. "I HAVE AN IDEA" KNIFESLICE SCREAMED. KNIFESLICE got friends.

Suddenly KNIFESLICE proclaimed "WE MUST GO TO FOREVER 21 AND BUY NEW CLOTHES TO DEFEAT THE SUN"

And so they went to the nearest Forever 21 at the nearby town of Guileless Gutter shopping mall

GUILELESS GUTTER SHOPPING MALL the sign read. They knew they were at the right place

Under any other circumstance they would have shopped at the Gap but they knew they would no longer be able to withstand those clothes.

Now with their new powers they ventured forth to conquer the world.

In the evening they decided on their new mission. "WE MUST STOP PEOPLE FROM SHOPPING AT THE PREPPY GAP" THE DRIPPING FANGS SAID AS ONE

However they knew that it would be an uphill battle. For the vampires that transformed at the full moon only shopped at the GAP!

All but KNIFESLICE were worried for he knew they had a secret weapon. Their eyeliner made them immune to the howls of a vampire.

Vampires would often howl to mesmerize their prey before devouring them whole.

Even with this secret weapon DARKWEEPER brought up another way to fight vampires. "We can use silver nail polish" DARKWEEPER said excitedly

This was great news to all who had joined the cause to fight vampires. Silver nail polish would allow them to kill vampires as effectively as a stake to the heart of a werewolf.

Only one creature could pose a threat to them now. Leprechauns.

Because Leprechauns could summon a pot of wooden stakes at a moment's notice they were truly the greatest threat.

Everyone was worried about this development. If only there was a way to stop them.

Courage to tackle the Leprechaun menace was nearly lost until KNIFESLICE exclaimed "I HAVE AN IDEA"

As everyone knew, Leprechauns had one weakness. Black and white TVs. By removing all color from a TV Broadcast a Leprechaun would be unable to use a Rainbow thus rendering their pots useless.

Ready to take on the Leprechauns GHOSTFANG announced "WE CAN DEFEAT THE LEPRECHAUNS" GHOSTFANG SCREAMED

Eventually they had their plan together. They knew what must be done.

Fully ready, they got ready.

Under the sunlight THE DRIPPING FANGS set out to stop the vampires before the next full moon

Leprechauns would have to wait their turn


	29. Chapter 27 DORUTO MUS DEFET CHEWBACORNCO

DORUTO CHAPDER 27: DORUTO MUS DEFET CHEWBACORNCOBORAH

AUTORS NOET – MAI FREN AKS TO RIET MOER I WAN UES MOER AUTORS NOETS CUS HE NO RIET RIET

When all was said and done they knew they had done well.

Here they realized that they had finally beaten their sworn enemy the Chupacabra

Yelling to the villagers KNIFESLICE screamed "THE CHUPACABRA HAS BEEN DEFEATED"

Hours passed and the villagers finally realizing that their sworn enemy was defeated clapped once

As expected this angered KNIFESLICE greatly who decided to write in his blog about how upset he was

Soon even PAINHEART WOUND realized that he had to begin passive aggressively talking about the villagers

No sooner had he thought this was he saying "UH SOME PEOPLE AROUND HERE ARE JERKS"

Oddly no one noticed PAINHEART WOUND said this as he was pointing blatantly at the villagers

Over at the other side of the village DARKWEEPER was getting a tattoo of a thorn bush that spelled ANGST

Nearby GHOSTFANG was shattering mirrors so he could write about how much the shattered glass was like his soul

AUTORS NOET – NOSKE WUS FRAYED OF MEERORS SO DIS NO RIET

Every day PAINHEART WOUND would walk into the centur of town to cri

Since he would cri the villagers would ask him what was wrong

Eventually PAINHEART WOUND would scream "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT" and storm out of the town center

Not unlike GHOSTFANG who kept shattering mirrors

AUTORS NOET – NOSKE DUN LIEK MEERORS SO WUD NO DO DAT

That afternoon KNIFESLICE made an announcement "FROM NOW ON MY NAME IS KnIfEsLiCe" KnIfEsLiCe SCREAMED

However this did not sit well with DARKWEEPER

Eventually DARKWEEPER confronted KnIfEsLiCe ANGRILY

Letting out all of her ANGER DARKWEEPER SCREAMED "YOU AREN'T KNIFESLICE YOU ARE A POSER"

Poser was the most offensive word next to prep in this, the Village of Slithering Gravel

AUTORS NOET – DAT NO SITEE NAEM I TOELD FREND DIS BUT HE DUN LISTEN

Happily the villagers were going to say "WE…

EVEN THAT HAPPINESS WAS TOO MUCH KnIfEsLiCe still upset over being called a poser immediately exploded the villagers

This greatly angered DARKWEEPER who responded by getting a new tattoo of a broken heart being stabbed by the word KnIfE

Hours passed and GHOSTFANG showed up once more and said "I DEMAND A MEETING WITH THE DRIPPING FANGS"

In response to this PAINHEART WOUND posted flyers around town heavily implying GHOSTFANG was a jerk

Next DARKWEEPER got a tattoo on her back that said DRIPPING FANGS

KnIfEsLiCe grew madder with this and bought garlic to hurt himself like his soul hurt on the inside

Stopping to think of what he had done GHOSTFANG started a band to sing about how bad his life was

Hopeless Dark Tortured Souls of Werewolves is what he called his band upon making his soundcloud account

Even KnIfEsLiCe was impressed by this band name and started managing a facebook page for it

Hoping to help DARKWEEPER offered to host a Tumblr page but was called uncool and not tortured enough for suggesting it

After crying for hours DARKWEEPER got a new tattoo of the Tumblr logo crying

Suddenly an explosion rocked the village

Perhaps the Leprachauns had found them the DRIPPING FANGS thought to themselves

Out in the open PAINHEART WOUND SCREAMED "THESE JERKS ARE INCONSIDERATE"

While yelling this PAINHEART WOUND was pointing quite blatantly at the rest of the DRIPPING FANGS

Everyone else lamented that they HATED DRAMA AND AVOIDED IT BUT HATED THAT DRAMA ALWAYS FOLLOWED THEM

Right then GHOSTFANG SCREAMED AT PAINHEART WOUND "IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE ME AT MY WORST YOU DON'T DESERVE ME AT MY BEST"

Stunned by the profound wisdom that GHOSTFANG had screamed PAINHEART WOUND immediately left to post an anonymous blog whining about the drama he himself had not caused

Hoping to not cause further drama DARKWEPPER immediately unfriended the rest of the DRIPPING FANGS on facebook

Everyone immediately noticed and started spamming DARKWEEPER with friend requests that simply had a message of " "

Because of the profoundly sad messages DARKWEEPER re-added them on facebook but put them in a new list titled "MEAN PEOPLE"

Everyone else growing in RAGE over this also created a list titled "MEANIE" and put DARKWEEPER on it

At the same time the Leprachauns were wondering if anyone was going to fight them

To their surprise they received a friend request from KnIfEsLiCe which they promptly accepted

Suddenly they were blocked by KnIfEsLiCe who simply friended them to block them and make a point

Making them angry the Leprechauns began posting pictures of themselves with deep quotes that insulted KnIfEsLiCe

Everyone was going to block the Leprachauns but then PAINHEART WOUND did something unforgivable

Without a second thought, PAINHEART WOUND liked the posts by the Leprachauns

In an instant the DRIPPING FANGS started making blog posts accusing the rest of being a jerk

This turn of events caused DARKWEEPER to get a new tattoo of her soul being ripped out of her by a like button

Hoping to stop the fighting GHOSTFANG shattered a mirror to get everyone's attention

AUTORS NOET – DIS MAI LAST WARMING HE NO BRAEK MEERORS

Calming down everyone noted that the Leprechauns were the ones causing drama

Looking like the fighting had subsided GHOSTFANG offered to play his latest song "YOUR KNIFE CUTS LIKE A KNIFE"

Out of nowhere a Leprachaun yelled "YOUR SONG SUCKS"

Catching him off guard GHOSTFANG started to cri and ran away to post on his blog about his tortured life

Kicking the Leprechauns off Tumblr was the only way to stop them as KnIfEsLiCe had figured out

Soon it would be clear the only option was to make up screenshots to get the Leprechauns banned from Tumblr


	30. DORUTO HOLLADAE SPESHIUL

DORUTO HOLLADAE SPESHIUL

AUTORS NOET – MY FREND NO RIET DIS OEN CUS DORUTO HOLLADAY SPESHIUL CANTNOT BE RIETED BAI BRAENEE DUM DUM LIEK HIM

DORUTO WOKED UP

"WUT DAE IS IT" DORUTO SCREM

"IT APRUL TOO" BAKURA SAYED

"DAT NO RIET U USELESS" DORUTO SCREM AT BAKURA WHO WUS ACROWES TOWEN

DORUTO NU DAT CAL BAKURA USELESS WUS RIET THENG TO DO CUS SHE WUS USELESS

"NOSKE WUT DAE IS IT" DORUTO SCREM AT NOSKE

"IT APRUL TOO" NOSKE SCREM

DORUTO WUS MAD CUS NOSKE WUS AGRE WIT USELESS BAKURA

"U HAF ANGRYFYED ME" DORUTO SCREM AT NOSKE

DORUTO LUK TO SKI AN TURN HOWEL SKI INTO MEEROR

"NOW WEN U LUK TO SKI FOR HOEP U ONLY SEE DEF" DORUTO SCREM AT NOSKE WHO WUS NOW CRI

"MABARA WUT DAE IS IT" DORUTO SCREM AT MABARA WHO WUS 400KM AWAI

"IT APRUL TOO" MABARA SCREM BAK

"O NO I HAF MISED BES DAE OF YEER" DORUTO SCREM

"DORUTO REELIZE ONLI OEN TING DO" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO TRAVERSE CLOKS TO APRUL 1

IT WUS NO APRUL 1 WICH WUS BES DAE OF YEER DORUTOMAS

"ON DIS DAE DORUTO VISIT HOWES OF EVEREEOEN AN HE IS GIFFEN GIFDS" MABARA SAYED TOO ECKSPLAYEN TO AWEDEEUNCCE

DORUTO VISIT FRIST VILLAGRES HOWES

DORUTO KIK DOWEN DOR

"U GIF ME GIFDS OR U DYE" DORUTO SCREM

"WE HAF NOFFING LEFT U BLOWED UP HOWES AN NO U KIK DOWEN DOR DAT WUS LEFT" VILLAGRES SCREM IN FEER

DORUTO REELIZE DAT AL VILAGERS HAD LEF WUS DOR

DORUTO PIK UP DOR AN CRUSHDED VILLAGRES

"DIS DOR MAI GIFD AN NO U DEFET FOR ANGRYFYED ME" DORUTO SCREM AT CRUSHDED BODEES OF VILAGRES

DORUTO GET TO HOWES OF SEKUND VILLAGRES WICH WUS HOWES OF BAKURA

"BAKURA HOWES SO USELESS SHE DUN HAF A DOR" DORUTO SAYED

"DAT CUS U KEP ESPLODING HOWES I OWN" BAKURA SCREM AT DORUTO

"NO DAT WUS MABARA" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO REELIZE DAT HE NOT GETDING GIFDS LIEK HE WUS HOEP

"I HAF ONLEE OEN CHOYES DORUTO SCREM" DORUTO SCREM

DORUTO JUM INTO SKI AN GO THREOUGH MEEROR TO ENTER MEEROR UNIFERS CUS IT WUS BAKWAYS AN IN FORWAYS PLAYES HE DUN GET GIFDS BUT IN BAKWAYS PLAYES HE GET GIFDS

DORUTO KIK IN FIRST VILLAGRES DOR

"WER GIFDS" DORUTO SCREM

"IT NO APRUL 1 HERE IT JAN FOR" VILLAGRES SCREM AT DORUTO

"O NO I HAF MAED DAET GO BAKWAYS" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO FIND NEEREST CALENDOR AN PUT MEEROR ON CALENDOR

"DER NO IT APRUL 1" DORUTO SAYED

AFTUR DORUTO GET GIFDS DORUTO JUMP IN SKI AN GO BAK TO FORWAYS UNIFERS

"I HAF GIFDS FROM BAKWAYS PLAYES" DORUTO SCREM AT VILLAGRES

"NO IT TIEM FOR FEEST OF DORUTO" DORUTO SAYED

VILLAGRES PREPAIRED GREET FEEST FOR DORUTO

"DIS SO GUD" DORUTO SAYED

SUDDENLY DORUTO COLAPSUDED

"O NO DORUTO WUS DEFET BY FOD" NOOEN SAYED

"WE FREE" VILLAGRES AKSED

SUDDENLY DORUTO BODEE ESPLODED

"YAY WE FREE" VILLAGRES SCREM

3 DAES LAYETER AT FEEST TO SELLABRAYET ESPLOSEN OF DORUTO

DORUTO SUDDENLY UNESPLODED

"I HAF ARAYSED" DORUTO SAYED

"AL VILLAGRES HAF ANGURYFYED ME" DORUTO SCREM

DORUTO LUK AT VILLAGRES

"REPENT FO U SIN HEETHUNS" DORUTO SCREM

SUDDENLY VILAGERS ESPLODED

"GUD NO AL IS RIET IN WURLD" DORUTO SAYED

"HURAY FOR DORUTO" VILAGRES SAYED

DORUTO REELYZE DAT HE NOT HAF AL HOLLADAY SELLABRAYSHUNS YET

DORUTO TRAVERSE CLOKS TO DORUTOSGIVING

"AT DORUTOSGIVING ALL VILLAGRES MUS GIEV FOD TO DORUTO IN ECKSHANSHE FOR LAND" DORUTO SCREM

DORUTO GET FOD AN LAND

"NO I MUS SELLABRAYET HOLLOW EEN" DORUTO SCREM

DORUTO TRAVERSE CLOKS TO HOLLOW EEN

DORUTO SUMON LITENEENG FROM SKI TO STRIEK VILLAGRES AN ESPLOD THEM

VILLAGRES WUS RUN IN FEER

"HA U SCARED" DORUTO SCREM AT VILLAGRES WHO WUS SCARED

DORUTO REELIZE DAT HE FORGOT SELLABRAYET NU DORUTOS

DORUTO TRAVERS CLOKS TO NU DORUTOS

DORUTO ESPLODED

SUDDENLY NU DORUTO APEERED

"EVEREE YEER DORUTO REBORN INTO GREETER DORUTO I HAF ACHEEVED GREETEST PWEOR YET" DORUTO SCREM

DORUT REELIZE HE FORGOTTED GREETEST HOLLADAY OF ALL

DORUTO TRAVERSE CLOKS TO APRUL 35

"IT NO APRUL FUULS DAE" DORUTO SCREM

DORUTO GO TO BAKURA

"HI BAKURA U NOT USELESS" DORUTO SAYED

"I NOT" BAKURA AKSED IN SURPEYESED VOISE

"HA HA APRUL FUULS" DORUTO SCREM IN BAKURA FAES

DORUTO GO TO NOSKE

"NOSKE I HAF FOND MEEROR U NO BE AFRAYED OF" DORUTO SAYED

"U HAF MEEROR I CAN YOUSE AN NO BE AFRAYED" NOSKE AKSED IN SURPREYESE VOISE

"HA HA APRUL FUULS" DORUTO SCREM IIN NOSEK FAEC WHO WUS NO CRI

DORUTO GO TO MT ZOOM

"HEY MT ZOOM I HAF COEM TO RETURN PWEOR TO U" DORUTO SAYED

"U HAF" MT ZOOM AKSED IN SURPREYESED VOISE

"HA HA APRUL FUULS" DORUTO SCREM IN MT ZOOM FAEC

SUDDENLY ESPLOSEN WUS HERD

"IT WUS ME MABARA" DORUTO SCREM FROM 400KM AWAI

"IT WUS" MABARA AKSED IN SURPREYESED VOISE FROM 500M AWAI

"HA HA APRUL FUULS" DORUTO SCREM IN MABARA FAEC

DORUTO DESEYEDED TO GO TO SLEP

AUTORS NOET – FREND WAN RIET APRUL FUULS CHAEPERD NECKST SO I GOEENG TO LETDED HIM


	31. CHAPDER 29

CHAEPEDER 28: DORUTO SUDENLEE WOKED UP

AUTORS NOET – I HAF FREND RIET DIS CHAEPER I GOEENG TO RIET SENDENCE FOR DORUTO AN HE GOEENG TO RIET FRO EVEREEOEN DAT NOT DORUTO

"DORUTO MUS WAEK UP FROM HOLLADAE SPESHIUL" DORUTO SCREM

SUDDENLEE DORUTO WOKED UP

"I wonder where Doruto is today?" Bakura said in a terrified voice

"Hopefully nowhere near anything flammable" Noske said worried that anywhere could be a mirror placed by Doruto

"I HAF AWAEKENED" DORUTO SCREM

"OH GOD HE'S AWAKE WE NEED TO RUN NOW" Bakura shouted to Noske and Mabara

"U NO RUN FROM GOD DORUTO" VILLAGRES SAYED TO BAKURA IN OEN VOIEC

Mabara suddenly ran to Bakura and Noske

"I have a secret tunnel we can take to get out of town" Mabara said in a hushed voice

"I HAF YOUSE PWEOR OF SENSE SUBTURREN TUNEL TO NO U MAEK TUNDEL MABARA" DORUTO SCREM

"I forgot he has that power!" Mabara said while quaking in fear

"O NO MABARA HAF CAWES ERF QWAKE DAT ESPLOEDED TWON" DORUTO SCREM

"O NO MABARA HAF DESTROEYED HOEMS OF VILGRAS" VILAGRES SAYED AS OEN

"While he's distracted we should run!" Noske said while motioning for the others to run away

"DEY HAF GOTTED AWAI" DORUTO SCREM AT VILAGRES

"WE MUS DEFET TRAYETORS" VILAGRES SCREM AT DORUTO

"U DAER SCREM AT ME" DORUTO SCREM AT VILAGRES

"NO WE SCREM PASD U NOT AT U" VILAGRES SCREM PASD DORUTO

"DAT NOT WUT IT SAYED TRE LIENS UP" DORUTO SCREM

"I think we're safe for now everyone" Noske said

"If we're lucky he'll try to go to your house he seems to think we run there every time he does anything" Bakura said exhaustedly

"Wait, now that I think about it what is with you and mirrors Noske?" Mabara interjected

"What do you mean?" Noske responded

"Every time a mirror is mentioned you have a panic attack but your entire house is covered in the things" Mabara said

"Oh, I'm not afraid of mirrors, just if Doruto figured that out he might actual start doing actual hurtful things" Noske said

"About that, I've been meaning to ask …" Mabara started to say before being violently cut off by an explosion

"WE MUS FEYEND AN DEFET MABARA" DORUTO AN VILAGRES SCREM WHYEL ESPLODING CONTREE SIED

"WE HAVE TO KEEP RUNNING" Bakura said

"I HAVE AN IDEA" Mabara said excitedly

"TURN LEFT UP AHEAD" Mabara followed up

To the left was the Village of the Hidden Leaf

"Oh god we're not" Noske said

"YEP WE ARE" Mabara responded quickly

"If anyone can stop this lunatic, its him" Bakura followed up

"We're seriously not, we cannot rely on him if he's anything like his cousin" Noske said

"We don't have much choice" Mabara said

"There he is!" Bakura said excitedly

In the distance the person Bakura was pointing at realized who was running to him and took off running

"NO NO NO NO NO" The mystery person screamed while running away

SUDENLEE ESPLOSEN WUS HERD

"IT WUS MABARA" DORUTO SCREM WHYEL ESPLOSEN WUS HAPENDEENG

"WE NEED YOUR HELP" Bakura shouted

"NO YOU DON'T KEEP THAT LUNATIC AWAY FROM HERE" the mystery person responded

"BUT SOONADAE YOUR CUSSIN ZUNADAE WOULD HELP US!" Noske shouted to SOONADAE

"Of course he would he's just as insane as the rest of you! Oh god where is KABOOMTO when you would rather be dead" SOONADE responded in a sound of pure defeat

"We have no choice then we have to ask….her for help" Mabara said in a serious tone

"HER?!" Noske and Bakura said in shocked unison

"We need the help of BReddd" Mabara said

"RED WE NEED YOUR HELP" Mabara screamed out to DReddd

"I'M HERE TO HELP" TReddd responded while planting a tree and cutting down a forest

SUDENLEE A EYESICLE PEARCED THREOUGH GREDDD

"I HAF DEFET HREDDD" DORUTO SCREM WHYEL SELLDEENG FOREST TOO LOGURS

"NO SHE WAS OUR ONLY HOPE" Mabara cried out

"WAYET NO SHE LIEF" DORUTO SCREM AS SREDDD RESECT

"I LIVE" ZREDDD Screamed with womanly manliness while she was eating the bark of a tree to resurrect

SUDENLEE PREDDD ESPLODED

"NO U DED" DORUTO SCREM

Mabara realized hope wasn't lost!

"I AM GOING TO SUE YOU DORUTO. I'LL SEE YOU IN COURT" Mabara said defiantly

Mabara called Lowyer Lowyerson

AUTORS NOET – ON DA NEX CHAEPER OF DORUTO WIL DORUTO DEFET MABARA IN CORT OF LAWED? WILL DORUTO DEFET TRAYETORS NOSKE AN BAKURA ESPESHULLY CUS BAKURA USELESS


	32. CHAEWPOR 30: DORUTO HOLLADAE SPESHUL TOO

CHRAEPERD 29: DORUTO HOLLADAE SPESHUL HOLLOWWEEEN SPESHUL HOLLADAE SPECKTACKULUR

DORUTO WUS WOK HOEM FROM BIG BATUL

"DAT WUS BIG BATUL" Doruto sayed

"YES IT WUS BIG BATUL" Bakura agred

"NO DEN IT WUS SMOL BATUL AN NO OEN TOLED ME" DORUTO SCREM IN SHOK

"BUT IT WUS BIG BATUL" BAKURA SCREM AT DORUTO

"U TO USELESS TO NO IF BATUL WUS BIG OR SMOL" Doruto sayed to remeyend Bakura of her plaise

SUDDENLEE EPSLOSEN WUS HERD

"IT WUS ME" MABARA SCREM FROM 800M AWAI

"WAYET WE DO DIS BEFOER" DORUTO SCREM

"IT WUS ACULLY ME" ODITO SCREM FROM 600KM AWAI

AUTORS NOET – 800M IS SAEM AS 600KM LUK IN GLOBE H8RS

"O NO" DORUTO SCREM

DORUTO REELEYES DAT ODITO WUS ACULLY ODITO CUSSIN OF OBITO BUT DAT MEEN DAT ODITO WUS ACULLY ODITO AN NOT MABARA

"DAT MAEK SENSE" Mabara sayed yousing his pweor of sense Dorutos thowets

"I MUS DEFET ODITO" Doruto sayed wif confuhdense

"I MUS DEFET DORUTO" Odito sayed wif moer confuhdense

SUDDENLEE ODITO ESPLODED

"I AM ACULLY BANJO" Banjo sayed

"O NO" DORUTO SCREM

DORUTO REELEYES DAT ODITO WUS ACULLY NO ODITO CUSSIN OF OBITO BUT BANJO ADOPTUD BROETHER OF DANJO WHIC MEENS DAT ODITO WUS NOT ACULLY ODITO BUT BANJO

"DAT MAEK SENSE" Noske sayed yousing his pweor of sense Mabara senseeng Dourtos thowets

"I HAF NO CHOYES" DORUTO SCREM AT BAKURA

SUDDENLEE BANJO ESPLODED

"WUT GOEENG ON" DORUTO SCREM

"I AM ACULLY ODITO" Odito sayed

"ECKSELLUNT" Doruto sayed

"U HAF FALLED IN TARP" Doruto clarified

"I HAF YOUSE PWEOR OF CLOK TRAVERS TO PUT ODITO IN TIEM LUUP DAT MAEK HIM BECOEM BANJO AN DEN WEN BANJO ESPLOEDS HE BECOEM ODITO AN WEN ODITO ESPLOESENDS HE BECOEM BANJO DAT MEENS WEN BANJO ESPLOEDS DAT HE BECOEM ODITO MEENEENG IT BIG LUUP LIEK DAT REENG IN DAT SPAEC GAEM DARK SOWELS" DORUTO SCREM TO REVEEL HIS AMAZENEENG PLOT

SUDDENLEE SKY ESPLODED

"O NO WHO ATAC NOW" DORUTO SCREM IN SHOK

"NO ME" MABARA SCREM

"NO ME" NOSKE SCREM

"NO ME" BAKURA SCREM

"WE NO IT NO U BAKURA U USELESS" DORUTO MABARA NOSKE ODITO AN BANJO AL SAYED AS OEN

"NO IT ME" SAYED MISTEREE VOIC

"NO IT NO CAN BE HIM" Doruto sayed

DORUTO THEENK TO HIMSLEF IT MUS BE SPIRIT OF HOLLOWWEEEN

"NO IT NO CAN BE HIM" Mabara sayed yousing his pweor of sense Dorutos thowets

"NO IT NO CAN BE HIM" Noske sayed yousing his pweor of sense Mabara senseeng Dorutos thowets

"NO IT NO CAN BE HIM" Bakura sayed to no feeel lef owet

EVEREEOEN JUS LUK AT BAKURA AN GAEV MEEN STAER

"IT IS ME" SPIRIT OF HOLLOWWEEEN SAYED

"NO IT NO CAN BE IT SANTA" Mabara sayed

SUDDENLEE SANTA ESPLODED

"I HAF YOUSE PWEOR OF TARVORS CLOKS TO PUT SANTA IN LUUP WIF BANJO AN ODITO CUS DAT MEENS HE IN LUUP WIF BANJO AN ODITO DAT MEENS DAT DEY STUK IN LUUP CUS LUUP HAF DEFET SANTA ODITO AN BANJO CUS DEY IN LUUP" DORUTO SCREM TO REVEEL HIS AMAZENEENG INTELLIJUNSE

"DAT MAEK SENSE" Mabara sayed yousing his pweor of listen to Dorutos words

SUDDENLEE DORUTO ESPLODED

"O NO" SOEMON SCREM

SUDDENLEE DORUTO WOKED UP

"I DUN UNDERSTOND" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO REELEYES DAT HE WUS ON BEECH

"WUT HAPPENDED HOW I GET TO NORT POWEL" DORUTO SCREM IN CONFUSHON

"IT WUS ME" MISTEREE VOIC SAYED

"WHO DAT" Doruto sayed

"IT WUS ME MISUS CLAWES" SCREM MISUS CLAWES

DORUTO REELEYES TO SAEV WERLD HE MUS ESPLOEDED NORT POWEL

SUDDENLEE NORT POWEL ESPLODEDD

"I HAF SAEV WORLD FROM SPIRIT OF HOLLOWWEEEN" DORUTO SAYED

"U NO HAF DEFET ME" NORT POWEL SAYED

"NO ME EETHEER" MISUS CLAWES SAYED

"I MUS YOUSE FORBIDUN PWEOR" DORUTO SCREM IN AGONY

DORUTO CAL IN AIRESTRIEK

SUDDENLEE MISUS CLAWES AN NORT POWEL REELEYES DAT DORUTO CAL IN NUCLEUR ATAK PLAEN

MISUS CLAWES AN NORT POWEL WERE ESPLODED BY NUEK

"SMEL OF BURNDEENG MAEK ME HUNGREE" DORUTO SCREM

Doruto go to restoront

"I WAN OEN OF EVERTEENG" DORUTO SCREM AT WAYETER

"BUT WE CLOESED FOR HOLLOWWEEEN" Wayeter sayed in FEER

"DAT MEEN U HONTED" DORUTO REELEZE IN SHOK

"BOOOOOOOOOOOO" GOST SAYED FROM RUUM

"O NO DIS PLAISE HONTED" DORUTO SAYED

"U SAYED U WAN OEN OF EVERTEENG" Gost sayed to Doruto

"Yes" Doruto sayed

"O DEN WE MAEK FOD" Gost sayed

"DAT VEREE NIEC OF DEM" Doruto sayed

DORUTO GET MEEL

"DIS FOD GUD" Doruto sayed

SUDDENLEE DORUT GOT SIK

"DIS FOD POYESEN" DORUTO SCREM

"IT NO POYESEN IT HONTED BY GOST OF MISUS CLAWES" WAYETER SAYED

SUDDENLEE DORUTO REELEYES DAT WAYETER WUS NOT WAYTER HE WUS ACULLY NORT PWEOL

"DAT MEEN U NORT PWEOL" DORUTO SAYED

DORUTO REELEYES HE WUS TIIERED

"I GUN GO HOEM AN SLEP" DORUTO SAYED


	33. CHAEPER 30: DORUTO GO ON VACAYSHUN

CHAEPER 30: DORUTO GO ON DORUTOMAS VACAYSHUN

"I WAN GO ON VACAYSHUN" DORUTO SCREM LOSENING AL AR FROM LONGS

"Dat sowend liek gud ideya" Noske sayed

"U DUN NED TO SAYED DAT NOSKE I CAN SENS AFERMAYSHUN" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

Noske nod hed in feer of Doruto

"DAT BETUR" DORUTO SAYED CALLMLEE SCREMMING IN NOSKE FAEC

"WUT SHUD WE DO" DORUTO AKSED

"WE SHUD GO SKEEING" Bakura sayed

"DAT AWEFUL IDEEYA DER SNO ON MONTAN" DORUTO SCREM AT BAKURA

"INSTED WE SHUD GO SNOBORDEENG" DORUTO SAYED PRODLY

Noske nod hed in feer of Doruto

"SEE NOSKE AGRED" DORUTO SCREM AT BAKURA

"I wil pak bags" Mabara sayed

"NO WE HAF TO RUFF IT" DORUTO SCREM AT BAKURA

"I DUN SAYED ANEETING" Bakura screm at Doruto

"U THEENKENG IT SO I HAF TO SCREM AT U" DORUTO SCREM AT BAKURA

"WE GUN RUFF IT" DORUTO SAYED

"NO BAGS DUN PAK ANEETING" DORUTO CLAIREIFED

EVEREEOEN GO TO LAEK

DORUTO REELEYES DAT LAEK WUS FROZED

"DIS GREET FOR SNOBORDEENG" DORUTO SCREM

"BUT WE DUN HAF SNOBORDS U TOLD US DUN PAK ANEETING" Mabara sayed

"IT OK I HAF MAN SURVENT PAK FOR US DIS WAI WE STIL RUFFING IT" DORUTO SCREM

Suddenlee Noske SCREEMED

"O NO LAEK IS LIEK MEEROR AN NOSKE LUKED" Bakura screm

Doruto tel Man Survent to get Mega Yot from bags whyel ignoer Noske

"MEGA YOT IS GREET FOR SNOBORDING ON LAEK" DORUTO SAYED

SUDDENLEE ESPLOSEN WUS HERD

"IT WUS ME I MUS DEFET LAEK" NOSKE SCREM

"U REWIN VACAYSHUN" DORUTO SCREM AT NOSKE

"We shud jus go maek camp" Mabara sayed lukeeng mad at Noske

"Y U HAF TO ESPLODE LAEK" Bakura aksed Noske in angree voic

"U REWIN EVEREETING BAKURA" DORUTO SCREM AT BAKURA CUS HER USELESSNESS MAEKED NOSKE ESPLODE LAEK

"MAN SURVENT WE HAF TO RUFF IT SO U HAF TO MAEK CAMP" DORUTO SCREM AT MAN SURVENT

Man Survent maek camp

LAYETER DAT NIET

"WE HAF TO MAEK CAMP FIER" DORUTO SCREM

SUDDENLEE CAMP FIER ESPLODED OT OF FEER OF DORUTO

"DAT BETUR" DORUTO SCREM

LAYETER DAT NIET

"FIER IS DYIEDEENG" DORUTO SCREM

DORUTO REELEYES DAT ONLEE OEN WAY TO MAEK FIER BURN MOER

DORUTO GRAB VILAGRES

DORUTO THREOUGH VILAGRES ON FIER

"DAT BETUR DIS WAI WE HAF FIER WUD" DORUTO SCREM PRODLY

"WE SHUD GO TO BED" DORUTO SCREM

Noske nod

LAYETER DAT NIET

Suddenlee Noske woked up

"WAEK UP NOSKE" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

"WUT HAPEN" Noske screm in SHOK

"U SHUD BE SLEP GO BAK TO SLEP" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

Noske go bak to slep

LAYETER DAT NIET

Suddenlee Noske woked up

"WAEK UP NOSKE" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

"WUT HAPEN" Noske screm in SHOK

"U SHUD BE SLEP GO BAK TO SLEP" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

Noske go bak to slep

LAYETER DAT NIET

Suddenlee Noske woked up

"WAEK UP NOSKE" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

"WUT HAPEN" Noske screm in SHOK

"U SHUD BE SLEP GO BAK TO SLEP" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

Noske go bak to slep

LAYETER DAT NIET

Suddenlee Noske woked up

"WAEK UP NOSKE" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

"WUT HAPEN" Noske screm in SHOK

"U SHUD BE SLEP GO BAK TO SLEP" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

Noske go bak to slep

LAYETER DAT NIET

Suddenlee Noske woked up

"WAEK UP NOSKE" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

"WUT HAPEN" Noske screm in SHOK

"U SHUD BE SLEP GO BAK TO SLEP" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

Noske go bak to slep

LAYETER DAT NIET

Suddenlee Noske woked up

"WAEK UP NOSKE" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

"WUT HAPEN" Noske screm in SHOK

"U SHUD BE SLEP GO BAK TO SLEP" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

Noske go bak to slep

LAYETER DAT NIET

Suddenlee Noske woked up

"WAEK UP NOSKE" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

"WUT HAPEN" Noske screm in SHOK

"U SHUD BE SLEP GO BAK TO SLEP" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

Noske go bak to slep

LAYETER DAT NIET

Suddenlee Noske woked up

"WAEK UP NOSKE" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

"WUT HAPEN" Noske screm in SHOK

"U SHUD BE SLEP GO BAK TO SLEP" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

Noske go bak to slep

LAYETER DAT NIET

Suddenlee Noske woked up

"WAEK UP NOSKE" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

"WUT HAPEN" Noske screm in SHOK

"U SHUD BE SLEP GO BAK TO SLEP" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

Noske go bak to slep

LAYETER DAT NIET

Suddenlee Noske woked up

"WAEK UP NOSKE" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

"WUT HAPEN" Noske screm in SHOK

"U SHUD BE SLEP GO BAK TO SLEP" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

Noske go bak to slep

LAYETER DAT NIET

Suddenlee Noske woked up

"WAEK UP NOSKE" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

"WUT HAPEN" Noske screm in SHOK

"U SHUD BE SLEP GO BAK TO SLEP" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

Noske go bak to slep

LAYETER DAT NIET

Suddenlee Noske woked up

"WAEK UP NOSKE" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

"WUT HAPEN" Noske screm in SHOK

"U SHUD BE SLEP GO BAK TO SLEP" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

Noske go bak to slep

LAYETER DAT NIET

Suddenlee Noske woked up

"WAEK UP NOSKE" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

"WUT HAPEN" Noske screm in SHOK

"U SHUD BE SLEP GO BAK TO SLEP" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

Noske go bak to slep

LAYETER DAT NIET

Suddenlee Noske woked up

"WAEK UP NOSKE" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

"WUT HAPEN" Noske screm in SHOK

"U SHUD BE SLEP GO BAK TO SLEP" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

Noske go bak to slep

LAYETER DAT NIET

Suddenlee Noske woked up

"WAEK UP NOSKE" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

"WUT HAPEN" Noske screm in SHOK

"U SHUD BE SLEP GO BAK TO SLEP" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

Noske go bak to slep

LAYETER DAT NIET

Suddenlee Noske woked up

"WAEK UP NOSKE" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

"WUT HAPEN" Noske screm in SHOK

"U SHUD BE SLEP GO BAK TO SLEP" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

Noske go bak to slep

LAYETER DAT NIET

Suddenlee Noske woked up

"WAEK UP NOSKE" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

"WUT HAPEN" Noske screm in SHOK

"U SHUD BE SLEP GO BAK TO SLEP" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

Noske go bak to slep

LAYETER DAT NIET

Suddenlee Noske woked up

"WAEK UP NOSKE" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

"WUT HAPEN" Noske screm in SHOK

"U SHUD BE SLEP GO BAK TO SLEP" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

Noske go bak to slep

LAYETER DAT NIET

Suddenlee Noske woked up

"WAEK UP NOSKE" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

"WUT HAPEN" Noske screm in SHOK

"U SHUD BE SLEP GO BAK TO SLEP" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

Noske go bak to slep

LAYETER DAT NIET

Suddenlee Noske woked up

"WAEK UP NOSKE" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

"WUT HAPEN" Noske screm in SHOK

"U SHUD BE SLEP GO BAK TO SLEP" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

Noske go bak to slep

LAYETER DAT NIET

Suddenlee Noske woked up

"WAEK UP NOSKE" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

"WUT HAPEN" Noske screm in SHOK

"U SHUD BE SLEP GO BAK TO SLEP" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

Noske go bak to slep

LAYETER DAT NIET

Suddenlee Noske woked up

"WAEK UP NOSKE" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

"WUT HAPEN" Noske screm in SHOK

"U SHUD BE SLEP GO BAK TO SLEP" DORUTO SCREM IN NOSKE FAEC

Noske go bak to slep

LAYETER IN MRONEENG

"I TIERED" Noske sayed

"DEN U SHUD HAF SLEP MOER" DORUTO SCREM AT NOSKE

DORUTO GOT MAD CUS EVEREEOEN REWIN HIS VACAYSHUN

"DAT IT WE GO HOEM" DORUTO SCREM


End file.
